Summer Holidays for lack of a better title
by Yuuki Miyahara
Summary: SSHP. Bad title- just so you know. With Voldemort gone, Lucius tries to take over as the next dark lord. So, Snape has been ordered to fetch Harry back to Hogwarts as a safety precaution. Just another SSHP fic. PG-13.
1. Snape?

Title: Summer Holidays

Pairing: Severus Snape x Harry Potter, OC x OC, hints of RWHG

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine, no matter how much I wish they are.

Warnings: OOC-ness (I think, this is the first time I'm writing a Harry Potter fic after all)

Summary: The normal. Albus Dumbledore thinks that it is no longer safe for Harry Potter to stay with the Dursleys and someone comes to bring him back to Hogwarts. That someone is no other than Professor Severus Snape. Will their hidden feelings show themselves?

**Chapter 1**

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE!!" Harry jumped in his seat and quickly made his way downstairs into the dining room.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Listen, boy, Dudley's friends are going to be coming over to stay for a week or so since it's the holidays..." Harry had a bad feeling about what was going to come next. "So, you will have to move out of your room for them." Uncle Vernon looked quite satisfied with himself as he said those words.

"But... Where will I stay then?"

"Back where you did _before_ you moved into that room which is obviously too big for you." Uncle Vernon growled. "They're coming over in two days time, and I want your things out of there by tomorrow morning so that we can make sure that the place is ready for them, is that understood?"

"... Yes."

"Good." Uncle Vernon huffed, turning to walk out of the room.

Harry sighed. The Dursleys had been treating him worse and worse ever since they heard that Sirius was really not a murderer and that he had died. Since sixth year, he had started to get beatings instead of just a scolding every time he did something they were unhappy with. The worst thing was, they had decided that he was too dangerous to keep with the wand. Hence, the moment he hopped off the Hogwarts Express and met the Dursleys at platform nine and three-quarters, he was required to hand his wand over to them. Harry packed up what little he had in the room and then brought the trunk into the cupboard under the stairs. This place is too small for me now... Harry thought as he bent down to enter the room. He placed his trunk at one corner and then coughed at the amount of dust present. Remembering that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were going out that afternoon and that Dudley would most probably be sneaking out to play with the next-door neighbour, he smiled a little as he realised that he could clean up his own room when the others were not in the house. After all, he was supposed to clean the house that day. He'd just have to make sure that they didn't catch him trying to make his room more liveable. He trudged out of the room and went back upstairs, deciding that he should write a reply to Ron and Hermione before proceeding to cook lunch for the Dursleys.

After lunch and a beating later, Harry finally found himself alone in the house. He took out the vacuum cleaner and started to vacuum the place. After about ten minutes, when he was sure that the Dursleys weren't doing to return because they had forgotten something, he opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs and started to vacuum the room, happy when the air in the room was much easier to breathe in. He quickly closed the door and pretended to vacuum the corridors as he heard Dudley return with Aunt Petunia.

"Dudley dear, I thought I told you not to run off on your own? It's dangerous out there."

"But I don't want to stay cooped up in the house!!"

"Still, dear, we can't possibly leave _him_ in the house alone with our possessions. It's not safe."

Dudley ignored Aunt Petunia and stomped up the stairs, whining all the way.

Noticing Aunt Petunia glaring at him, Harry quickly turned off the vacuum cleaner. "You, Vernon said to make sure that dinner was ready by the time he returns, you hear?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia..."

"Now carry on with the chores!"

Harry nodded and then kept the vacuum cleaner, proceeding to get a mop to mop the dining room and kitchen. Suddenly, a scream was heard from upstairs. No sooner than a few seconds later, Dudley was seen bobbing down the stairs towards Harry. "You!! It HAS to be you!! What did you do with my gameboy?? You must have stolen it!! I can't find it anywhere!!"

"I didn't take it."

Dudley then grabbed Harry's collar, banging him against the wall. "Like I'll believe that! You're the only one in the house and you were left alone here just now. Who else could it be?!" With that said, Dudley threw a punch across Harry's cheek. Aunt Petunia heard the screaming and quickly ran into the dining room.

"Dudley! What's the matter? What did he do now?"

"Mom, he stole my gameboy!!"

Aunt Petunia gasped. "What audacity! You ungrateful thing! We give you food, clothes and a roof to live under and this is how you repay us?!"

"But I didn't..."

"Don't deny it!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Dudley let go of Harry and stomped outside, opening the door. "... Oh! I did, did I? ... Thank you so much!" The door then closed. Dudley appeared a few seconds later at the dining room door, smiling at Aunt Petunia. "Mom, I found my gameboy! I left it next door and Tom brought it over."

"Oh, that's good."

Dudley then went back upstairs, leaving Harry and Aunt Petunia in the room. "Listen to me, boy. This may not have been done by you, but I know that you've been stealing food from the house. The titbits and chocolates and some other food have been disappearing from the kitchen. Don't think I don't know anything about it."

Harry looked up at Aunt Petunia weakly, his body still not yet recovered from the impact. "But... I didn't take those... Dudley was hungry and he..."

"Nonsense!! My Dudley wouldn't _steal_." When Harry just stared at her, she quickly snapped, "well then, don't just sit there. Do your chores. Remember, dinner is to be expected before Vernon returns." With that said, she left the room.

The doorbell rang. Dudley and his two friends were playing something called the playstation in front of the television, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were eating dinner. "Boy, go and get the door! And if anyone asks about the bruises, you fell down the stairs, understood?!"

Harry nodded weakly, moving towards the front door. He opened it just as the visitor rang the doorbell again. "Yes, may I know who y..." Harry stopped mid-sentence. "P... Pro...fessor... What... I... you..."

"As much as I like to see your wonderful impersonation of a goldfish, Potter, I would appreciate it if you would close your mouth and only open it when you have thought of something to say."

"Professor Snape... What... What are you d..."

"BOY! Who's that at the door?!" Harry's eyes widened, as if just realising that the Dursleys were around. He quickly turned around and was face-to-face with Uncle Vernon. "Useless brat. Can't you do anything right?! Open the door!!" Harry did so shakily. "What the... Who the bloody hell are you?!! You're one of those... Oh no you don't!! I've got guests and I will not allow them to see any of you freaks in my house."

"... Are you Potter's Uncle?"

"So what if I am?"

Snape looked at Harry, then back at Uncle Vernon, clearly not happy. "I'm here to collect your nephew back to Hogwarts School of Wi..."

"Don't say those words in my house!!"

Snape's patience was clearly running out, and Harry gulped, knowing that a war was about to break out. "Err... Pro... Professor, why are you here?"

Snape glared at Harry. "Because, the headmaster wants me to _escort_ you back to Hogwarts."

Behind them, a voice could be heard asking, "what's Hog-words?" Then another quickly answered, "That's another name of the school for which Harry is going to."

Harry ignored them and looked back at Snape. "But the summer holidays aren't over yet..."

"Albus thinks that it's no longer safe for you to stay here, and he wants you back at..."

"You mean the school for boys who are mental?"

Harry gulped, hoping that Snape did not hear that. Unfortunately, Snape heard every single word. Having lost his patience, he pushed open the door and grabbed Uncle Vernon's collar, pushing him into the house and slamming him against the wall. "I don't know what you've been telling them, but insulting Hogwarts is as good as insulting me. And everyone knows that I do not. Tolerate. People. Insulting. Me."

Suddenly, there was a scream. "Mommy, that's one of those freaks again, isn't it?"

Aunt Petunia quickly held Dudley in her arms, and Snape narrowed his eyes. "Freaks?"

"Shh, Dudley, don't say anymore..."

"But mommy, I don't want any of these freaks in the house!!"

"Is that so." Snape withdrew his wand and muttered a few words under his breath. Dudley suddenly disappeared and a mouse appeared in his place. He cast another spell effectively freezing everyone in their place, before turning to Harry. "POTTER! Go get your things now. We're leaving. I'm not staying in this pathetic muggle house any longer than I need to." Harry smiled despite the cold voice and quickly ran to the cupboard to retrieve his things. Snape followed close behind him. "_This _is your room?"

"Err... not really..." When Snape raised an eyebrow, he added, "I stayed here until I was in Year 1... then I moved upstairs to the old room where Dudley used to keep his toys... but this week Dudley's two friends are here to stay so I had to move out..."

Snape kept silent for a while, before barking out "Hurry up, we haven't got all day." Harry tried to pull his luggage, but his weak body started to hinder his movements. Snape glared at him and pointed his wand at the luggage, casting a weightless spell. "I'm sure you can hurry now, right?"

Harry's face turned red with embarrassment, and Snape left the cupboard to release the Dursleys from the binding spell.

Harry came out in a short while, one hand with his luggage and the other with the cage with Hedwig in it. "Let's go." Snape snapped, ignoring the three trembling at the back of the room.

"Pro... Professor..."

"What now, Potter?"

"Erm... my wand..."

"What about your wand?"

"It... It's with my uncle..."

Snape turned to Uncle Vernon. "Well then, if you don't mind, could you return Potter here his wand so that we can get out of here?"

Uncle Vernon dared to step forward. "No, I am _not_ returning the boy his wand! I'm not letting..."

Snape glared at Uncle Vernon, effectively causing the other to freeze.

"The wand. NOW." Uncle Vernon gave a squeak before running to get the wand.

When he returned, he seemed to have regained some of his wits. "I'll give it to you on one condition. Turn my son back."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I think he looks better the way he is now." He waved his wand and the wand in Uncle Vernon's hands flew over to Snape. Snape passed it to Harry before Uncle Vernon could say anything. He turned back to the two boys behind and pointed his wand at them. "Obliviate." The two promptly fainted.

Snape turned to leave when Uncle Vernon pounced on him. "What did you do to them?! And my son!! You can't leave here, you murderer!! The both of you are the same, _murderers_, that's what you are!!"

Snape turned and flung Uncle Vernon off him. "Potter, get out." Harry immediately left the house. "Your mouse will return to his pig size in an hour, and those two boys will wake up around the same time. I don't know. They fainted on their own. But don't worry, they won't remember a thing about me." With that said, Snape slammed the door close as Uncle Vernon rushed for him. "Merlin, what pathetic muggles." Snape muttered.

Harry chuckled, earning himself a glare. "Thank you, professor. But... how are we leaving?"

"We're flying."

Harry looked shocked, but his excitement couldn't be hidden from his eyes. "But... won't the muggles see us?"

"I'm casting a spell on the both of us, so we won't be seen by muggles." Harry's look of surprise turned to one of joy. "Shrink your luggage and let your owl out of the cage." Harry immediately complied, but just as he placed his luggage into his back pocket, he fell, wincing as his body made contact with the ground. He quickly tried to get back up, but had barely the strength to do so.

Snape cursed softly under his breath and kneeled down next to Harry. "What the..." Snape glared at Harry. "Why are you injured so badly?"

"I... was beaten... by Uncle Vernon..."

"That bas..." Snape stood to make his way back to the house when Harry grabbed onto his wrist.

"Professor... It's okay... I'm fine." He's concerned about me? 

"That's a lie. And I said nothing about wanting to hex them because of you. The disrespect they have for wizards and witches is reason enough for me to hex them half way across London." Snape kneeled back down next to Harry and took out his wand, muttering a few spells under his breath. Soon, the cuts began to heal. "You're sitting on my broom." Harry nodded, not saying anything. He climbed onto the broom and Snape settled himself behind Harry, placing his hands in front of Harry after casting a spell. Snape then flew up and towards Hogwarts. Harry smiled, looking around him.

"Professor Snape?" Snape grunted. "May I know why you decided on flying instead of using the floo network?"

"What, you'd rather me go up to your pathetic excuse of an uncle and ask him whether we could use his fireplace?" Harry chuckled at Snape's temper. "Besides, I thought the night air would do you some good."

Harry froze for a while, before he relaxed and smiled. "Thank you, professor." Harry said softly. His only reply was another grunt from behind him. When they got back to Hogwarts, Snape led them to the Headmaster's office.

"Cadbury chocolate." Snape muttered to the gargoyle. The statue shifted and they made their way up.

"Cadbury chocolate?" Harry thought aloud.

"Hn. Some muggle chocolate I suppose." Snape stepped into the office. "Probably ran out of names of sweets."

"Actually, Severus, I didn't. I just ate one of those a week ago and I thought they were good. Well, next to chocolate frogs. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing for them to take a seat.

"No thanks, Albus. Let's just get this done and over with. I need to bring Potter here to Pomfrey after this."

Harry winced as Snape said that. Dumbledore, however, paid no attention. "Harry?" Dumbledore asked, offering his sweets. Harry shook his head politely, sitting down next to Snape. "Okay then. I suppose you're wondering why you're here?"

"Erm... Professor Snape told me that it was because my house wasn't safe any longer... But I... I mean... Voldemort was defeated at the end of last year."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, and there's no need to avoid saying that you defeated Riddle, because you did."

"But I had help."

"Yes, the both of you defeated Tom Riddle, and I'm proud of the both of you."

"Albus, get back to the topic."

"Right. Anyway, recently Lucius Malfoy has been trying to rise and become the next Dark Lord."

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes. And besides that, the wards surrounding your house has been weakening, and it's not safe for you to stay there any longer."

"Oh..."

"So, for the rest of the summer, you will be staying with Professor Snape down in the dungeons."

"What? Why?"

"Because there's no one else here to take care of you. And it's not safe for you to be alone in the Gryffindor common room."

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, I'm sure you trust Professor Snape just as much as I do. Perhaps even more. So there shouldn't be a problem." This earned a snort from Snape.

Harry nodded. Well, it is true that I trust Snape... Harry glanced at Snape. I trust him with my life. But that's because of last year... when we worked together against Voldemort... 

"Albus, I have something to talk to you about..." Dumbledore nodded. "In private."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, I see..." Turning to Harry, "Harry, I don't suppose you can wait outside for Professor Snape? He won't be long." Harry nodded, leaving the room to stand outside the door, curious as to what they would be talking about. After a few seconds, the conversation started.

"Albus!! Do you know what those muggles did to him?? He was covered in bruises and cuts when I went to pick him up!!"

"Severus, calm..."

"No!" Snape's tone turned softer. "And bloody hell, Albus, you know how I feel." Louder, "And despite that, you still ask me to take care of him. Do you seriously think that I..."

"Severus, I want you to calm down and listen to me."

Silence.

"Good. Chocolate frog?"

"ALBUS!"

"Alright, calm down. Severus, I trust you. And so does Harry."

"But I don't trust myself!!"

A chuckle. "You'll do fine. The both of you. Trust me."

"... I do hope you know what you're doing, Albus, 'cause _I_ sure don't."

"Don't worry. I do."

A sigh. "Fine."

Sensing that the conversation was coming to an end, Harry ran down the stairs, only stopping when he was next to the gargoyle. After a minute or so, Snape emerged from the office. He turned to Harry and nodded, before walking in the direction of the infirmary. "We're going to get you to Madam Pomfrey first, then you're coming down to the dungeons to my room."

Harry nodded. "I... you didn't tell the headmaster about what happened, did you?"

"... Not really."

Hearing the irritation clear in Snape's words, Harry kept silent, neither saying anything until they reached the infirmary.

A/N: I guess I started again... ;;; Do please be kind and review!


	2. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.

Warnings: LOTS OF OOC-NESS!!! I hate myself for it. I really **really** do, especially when it comes to Severus.

A/N: I'll be referring to the characters with their first name now, since I start off with Severus' point of view.

**Chapter 2**

After making sure that Harry had left the room and probably out of earshot, Severus turned to Albus and shouted at him. "Albus!! Do you know what those muggles did to him?? He was covered in bruises and cuts when I went to pick him up!!"

Albus tried to interrupt. "Severus, calm..."

"No!" Severus softened his tone. "Bloody hell, Albus, you know how I feel." You know that I've been trying to keep these feelings at bay. Louder, "And despite that, you still ask me to take care of him. Do you seriously think that I..."

"Severus, I want you to calm down and listen to me."

Severus paused, taking a deep breath. Albus gestured to the seat for him to sit down and Severus complied.

"Good." Albus smiled. "Chocolate frog?"

"ALBUS!"

"Alright, calm down. Severus," There was that irritating twinkle in his eyes again. "I trust you. And so does Harry."

"But I don't trust myself!!" Merlin knows what I'll do with just the both of us alone!

Albus chuckled. "You'll do fine. The both of you." When Severus gave him a disbelieving look, he added, "Trust me."

Severus took a deep breath. "I do hope you know what you're doing, Albus, 'cause _I_ sure don't." Merlin knows why he trusts me this much.

"Don't worry. I do."

Severus sighed in resignation. "Fine."

"Besides, Severus, there is nothing for me not to trust. I know you won't hurt him." When Severus opened his mouth to retort, he continued, "And if the both of you get together, I'll be happy."

"What?! He's my student and I'm his..."

The blasted twinkle returned. "Ah, but it's not against the rules for a teacher and student to have a relationship."

Severus closed his mouth, then opened it, as if wanting to say something. After a while, he closed it again, not knowing what to say.

"Anyway, it's not as if you're going to give him points just because he's your boyfriend. You only give points to Slytherin as far as I know, and take away the most points from Gryffindor. I doubt that you'll change that attitude towards the houses. And even if you did, bias-ness isn't again the rules."

Obviously I won't give Gryffindor points just because he's my boyfriend!! "But you know that that was because I could not blow my cover as a spy."

"Yes, but I know you, Severus. I trust my..."

"And Albus!!" Severus shouted suddenly, as if realising something. "You're making it sound as if he feels the same way!! You and I know that that's not possible!"

"Ah... but how do you know that?" Deciding that he had said too much, Albus waved his hand. "I'll just leave it to fate, and to you. Good luck."

Knowing that the conversation was over, Severus stood. "And headmaster?" He paused. "If I see those disrespectful muggles again, I swear I'll hex them." Saying so, he left the room, missing Albus' smile.

Severus walked down the staircase, and then noticed Harry standing there looking at the floor. He nodded to Harry, before walking in the direction of the infirmary. "We're going to get you to Poppy first, then you're coming down to the dungeons to my room."

"I... you didn't tell the headmaster about what happened, did you?"

"... Not really." Merlin, can he not ask questions like that? It's almost as if he's asking me if I cared.

When they reached the infirmary, Severus gestured for Harry to sit on the bed. "Poppy!" In a few seconds, Pomfrey came out. "I need you to check on Potter. He was quite badly injured."

"Severus? What happened?"

"Muggles." Severus said, as if it explained everything. And it seemed as though it did, as Pomfrey said nothing else. She drew the curtains around Harry's bed and asked him to lie down. Severus stood, and suddenly, he heard a loud hiss, followed by another. After a while, Pomfrey came out to get some bandages. She returned back to Harry and Severus was left to wait outside. Soon, everything quietened down. Pomfrey drew the curtains open, revealing Harry lying on the bed, sleeping. "Well?" Severus asked.

"A few fractured ribs and a lot of bruises. I gave him a potion to cure the ribs and another for him to rest." Seeing Severus' questioning look, she explained, "I asked him how he felt and he said he had a headache and felt dizzy. So I gave him the dreamless sleep potion." Severus nodded. "I bandaged his chest area while it's healing. Help me get rid of them when he's recovered, okay?" After Severus nodded again, she smiled. "I haven't seen you worried for anyone before."

Severus glared. "And _what_ gave you the idea that I was worried about Potter?"

Pomfrey chuckled. "I never said you were worried about Harry."

"Who else could you be referring to? There's no one else here to worry about, and there's obviously no need to worry about _you_, since you're so obviously well and as jumpy as usual."

"Jumpy, Severus?" Severus only glared. "Suit yourself. I'll go back to doing some admin work. He should be able to leave by tomorrow." Without waiting for a reply, she left the room.

"Worried? Hn. She sounds like she knows everything." Severus muttered. He sat down next to the bed and looked at Harry's sleeping face. He sighed and then reached out to brush away his bangs. He glanced at the clock. 8.33p.m. Has he eaten yet? It doesn't seem so... He opened the drawer next to the bed to look for some reading material, and took out a book to read. After three hours, Severus felt his eyes droop. He placed the book aside and allowed his eyes to close.

It was almost three in the morning when Harry woke up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and pushed himself up. He felt for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. The first thing he saw after his vision cleared was Severus in the chair next to his bed, asleep. Harry smiled, looking at his professor's features. With his face relaxed like that, he does look pretty attractive... Harry shook his head. What on earth am I thinking about?! His smile turned into a frown when he remembered what happened at the Dursleys. This is awful. Now he knows what the Dursleys did to me... A memory suddenly passed through his mind and he shuddered, bringing himself into a ball. No... I won't think of that... Nothing happened anyway... His thoughts were cut off when his stomach growled. He relaxed and chuckled softly. I guess I could sneak out to the kitchen to get myself some food... I doubt they'll scold me for eating here, since I haven't eaten dinner... Harry swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up, walking towards the door of the infirmary. Suddenly, a voice interrupted him.

"_Where_ on earth are you planning on sneaking off to, Potter? I hope you're not planning to run off or anything. It may be the holidays, but I will take away house points if I think you deserve it."

At that, Harry frowned. He turned around and stared at Severus. "I'm not sneaking off anywhere! I just wanted to..." Oh no, I wasn't supposed to know how to get to the kitchens... Before his pause could be noticed, a growl could be heard from Harry's stomach. Harry's face immediately turned red. "... find some food..." He finished his earlier sentence.

Severus smirked. "Hungry already?"

"I haven't eaten dinner yet, professor. And I didn't manage to eat much for lunch, except for some scraps which Dud..." Oh hell, I wasn't supposed to say that... He looked down as he remembered that afternoon when Dudley was still feeling hungry after his lunch and deciding that the _freak's_ food looked to good for him to eat, and then taking away his food, only leaving a bit of rice and gravy left for Harry to eat. "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Those muggles again, no doubt?" Harry hesitated for a while, then nodded. "Well then, since I haven't eaten dinner myself either, I guess it'll be alright for us to go down to the kitchen and get some food." Severus said, trying not to make his concern obvious.

Harry smiled, understanding what Severus was trying to hide anyway. "Thank you, professor." They then left the infirmary for the kitchen.

"There's a place where we can eat in the kitchens, so we can just eat there." Harry nodded. He made sure not to do anything that would show Severus that he had actually known where and how to get to the kitchen. He made sure that Severus was the one leading the way, and that he was the one who opened the door to the kitchen. They entered the kitchen, and almost immediately, a group of house elves surrounded them.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby shouted, running over to them. "And... Harry Potter's friend!" Severus growled, glaring at Dobby.

"Erm... Dobby... That's Professor Snape."

"Oh, you mean the professor that Harry Potter has been talking about al... mmph hrummm..." Harry quickly covered Dobby's mouth, muffling whatever that he was about to say. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Err... nothing professor." He dragged Dobby to the side and whispered, "Dobby! He isn't supposed to know anything about what I said about him and about me knowing about this place!"

"But why? Dobby is a good house elf and does not tell lies."

"I'm not asking you to tell lies, I'm just telling you not to tell the professor. If he knows that I know how to get to the kitchen, my friends and I will be in big trouble."

"In trouble? You mean if Dobby tells Professor Snape, Dobby is getting Harry Potter and friends into trouble?"

"Yes."

Dobby looked horrified. "Dobby is keeping quiet!! Dobby will make sure that Professor Snape doesn't know that Ha..." Harry quickly covered Dobby's mouth again.

"Not so loud, Dobby. Thank you for keeping it a secret, but do me a favour, don't talk about it anymore."

Dobby looked confused. "But Dobby is not sayi..." At that moment, Severus walked towards them. "Ah, professor Snape sir! I almost forgot! Dobby is bringing you and Harry Potter to sit down inside."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said, uncertain.

When they sat down, Dobby ran off to tell his other house elf friends to bring some food over to the duo. In no time, their table was filled with food. "Is there anything else Dobby can help?"

"Err... it's okay."

"Dobby, was that your name?" Severus suddenly asked.

"Yes sir, that is Dobby's name, sir."

"What were you telling me just now?"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh, I cannot say sir."

Harry quickly looked to his food and placed a tart into his mouth. "Why?"

"Because Dobby will get Harry Potter and friends into trouble, sir."

Harry choked. "Dobby!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "If you don't tell me, _Harry Potter and friends_ will get into more trouble."

Dobby gasped. "No! Dobby is not letting Harry Potter and friends into trouble. Dobby was only saying th..."

"DOBBY!!" Harry cried out, reaching over and covering his mouth. "Dobby, you listen to me. Don't bother about what he says. I won't get into more trouble. Just _don't_ tell the professor anything!"

"But..."

"No buts, Dobby." Dobby closed his mouth. "Just go. We will call you if we need more food or anything like that." Dobby looked hurt. "No, really Dobby, it's okay." Dobby nodded.

"Okay then, Dobby will go and do Dobby's business then... Call Dobby for anything."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." Harry sighed in relief as Dobby left the room. He turned back to his food, his face a bright crimson.

"What was that about?"

"Err... nothing, professor."

"Have you been up to no good?"

"No..."

"Potter!" Harry jumped in his seat. "At least look at me when you're lying!"

"I said no!" Harry said impatiently as he looked into Severus' eyes.

"Then why are you so red?"

Harry looked down at his food. "Nothing. Secrets." When Severus stared at him, he added, "Can't I have my own secrets? Dobby's my friend too, I tell him some things some of the time."

"Oh, is that so."

Harry nodded, placing a sausage into his mouth. He bit into it and let his thoughts carry him away. He placed the sausage into his mouth and sucked the juice, looking up when he noticed Severus stiffen considerably. He took the sausage out of his mouth and looked at Severus. "Is something the matter, professor?"

"I'm fine." Severus shifted uncomfortably, then noticing Harry bite into the sausage again, relaxed a little. He looked at the chicken he was holding and then bit into it. "Since we'll be staying with each other for the time being, you can call me Severus. But you're not to call me that in front of others."

Harry smiled. "In that case, pro... I mean, Severus, you should call me Harry instead of 'Potter'."

Severus nodded. Harry then started sucking the sausage again, his cheeks turning inward. Severus swallowed. "Harry!!" Severus couldn't help shouting, causing Harry to jump in his seat again. "Would you please stop that obscenity?!"

"Huh? What obscenity?"

"That thing you're doing with the sausage!" Severus said, glaring. At least he has the decency to blush! Merlin, if I have to put up with this for the rest of the summer, I'm killing Albus!

"Erm... Sorry... I didn't realise... I was thinking about something..." Then suddenly, Harry froze. Wait, does that mean he was reacting to that, or... no, he's probably just uncomfortable... With that thought, Harry relaxed, eating the rest of the sausage. He placed a beef patty onto his plate and continued eating in a comfortable silence. Soon, the food disappeared.

"Po..." Severus paused, correcting himself. "Harry, would you rather us go to the dungeons to rest for the night, or would you rather us return to the infirmary?"

Harry pondered his choice of words. If we return to the infirmary, that would mean that he would end up sleeping on the chair, wouldn't it? "Erm... I think that maybe we could go to the dungeons... if that's okay with you... I mean, it'll be more comfortable for you to sleep and all... and besides, it's nearer to here, isn't it?"

Severus stared at him. "I suppose." He then stood up, walking towards the kitchen door. Harry followed not to long after, and the both of them left after Harry bid goodbye to the house-elves.

Harry followed Severus to the dungeons in silence.

"Blind worms." Severus said after coming to an abrupt stop. After a portrait swung open, the both of them entered the room. "Remember the password. Just in case you go off wandering and I'm not around." Severus said impassively, walking over to a door. He opened it and waited for Harry to enter before closing it. "This will be your room in the meantime. My room is opposite yours, and the toilet is right next to my room. It's linked to my room so if you are using it, make sure you lock both doors. It wouldn't do for me to walk in on you." Harry walked over to the bed and sat on it, taking off his shoes. "But for tonight," Severus transfigured a chair into a bed, a little smaller in size compared to Harry's double bed, "I'll be sleeping in here to take care of you in case anything happens." When Harry shot him a disbelieving stare, Severus added, "I have to monitor you, at least for tonight. You can use the bathroom first before you sleep if you want to."

Harry nodded in response, leaving the room. Severus went to his own room to collect a few potions in case he needed it that night, and brought it over to Harry's room. He settled it down on a bedside table, which was between both of their beds. Seeing that Harry had finished using the bathroom, he entered it and washed up, changing into his sleepwear, before returning to his sleeping quarters for the night. After noticing that Harry had gone to bed, he flicked his wand, turning the lights off, and then slipped into bed for the night.

Severus was abruptly awoken in the middle of the night when he heard screams coming from beside him. He bolted out of bed and turned the lamp on, looking around for the source of disruption. His eyes widened when he saw Harry thrashing in his bed, screaming, and quickly moved over to the other bed, holding him down.

"No... go away... Don't touch me... GO AWAY!!" A sudden blast of energy caused him to be thrown across the room and against the wall. Severus dropped to the ground, holding his head. He shook his head and then moved back to Harry's bed briskly, noticing that Harry was injuring himself by hitting everything in the vicinity.

"Potter. POTTER!!" Severus shouted, irritation getting to him.

"Don't hurt me... don't... Dudley, STOP!!"

Severus narrowed his eyes, not liking the situation. He sighed, deciding to try another tactic instead. "Harry. It's me. Severus. Severus Snape. Not those stupid muggles. I won't hurt you." When Harry stopped thrashing around the bed, Severus quickly pulled Harry into his arms, bringing Harry's head to his chest. He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, and held Harry in his arms, stroking his hair gently. "It's okay... You're not with them anymore... You're back at Hogwarts... No one will hurt you here... I won't allow them..." It was only when Harry calmed down that he stopped whispering to him.

Suddenly, the body in his arms tensed, and Severus hugged him tighter, afraid that Harry would start another fit. "Profe... Severus?" Severus loosened his hold on Harry and expected the other to jump away in disgust. Instead, Harry looked up at Severus, never leaving his embrace. "Wh... What happened?" He coughed. "My throat feels sore... and I feel weak..."

Severus sighed, lifting one hand to comb his hair back. "You had a nightmare of some sort... and when I first tried to stop you from thrashing around in bed, you let loose a blast of energy, effectively throwing me across the room against the wall." Harry's eyes widened. "You only stopped after I held you like that." Harry's face turned red.

"I... I'm sorry..."

Severus shifted a little, reaching to the bedside table and taking two of the numerous vials on the it. He opened one and brought it to Harry's lips. "I can take it myself..." Harry said softly, embarrassed. He looked at the vial in his hands, when Severus answered his unasked question.

"It's a calming potion. You should feel better after you take it." Harry glanced at Severus and then back at the vial, before swallowing its contents. Severus then opened the other bottle and poured it into his mouth. A few seconds later, his head stopped throbbing. He placed the two empty vials back onto the table and then looked at Harry, realising that the other was staring at him. "What?" Severus asked irritatedly.

"Your head... is it okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to the potion."

"Sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Forget it. Just be glad that I won't be taking house points off for this."

Harry chuckled. "Okay."

There was a pause before Severus broke the silence. "Care to tell me about the dream?" Harry stiffened. "You can rest assured that I won't be telling anyone."

Harry looked down, contemplating for a while. "But... I don't know how to say it in words... I think it might be better if I was able to show it to you... Though I'm not very comfortable with you knowing about it... No one knows about this... not even Hermione or Ron..."

"You can show it to me if you want to... but it's entirely your choice... Like I said, you can trust me."

"In... In that case... Go ahead... I'll be ready when you are..."

Severus stroked Harry's hair reassuringly. Severus took his wand from beside the bed and then muttered a few words. Within seconds, he felt himself being pulled into another place which he recognised as the cupboard under the stairs in the Dursleys' house. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He saw Harry stand and head towards the door, opening it. On the other side, he saw a fat boy, with two others behind him. There was hardly any time to think before Harry was pulled out of the tiny place and dragged up the stairs. Severus quickly followed.

"What... Dudl... Where are you bringing me?"

Dudley's two friends laughed. "To have fun." Severus could see the horror and fright flash through Harry's eyes, and suddenly, he was pushed into another room. He fell onto the floor and the door was closed before he could even try to escape.

Before Harry could recover from the fall, the skinniest of the three pushed him down against the hard floor, pressing his lips against Harry's roughly. Harry winced, but was unable to do anything because his hands were pressed down tightly. His lack of strength was also acting against him. He felt his shirt get ripped off, before a voice was heard. "Raymond, it's my turn now." Dudley's other friend then pulled him up and slammed him against the wall, letting his hands run all over Harry's skin. This was when the panic rose within Harry, and he screamed, struggling to get away.

"Go away!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

"Shut up you bitch."

Harry kept on screaming for them to stop and when he felt someone take his pants off, he started to thrash even harder. Unfortunately, the guy was stronger.

"Oh shut that mouth up, freak!" Harry heard a familiar voice say. The two others backed off as Dudley moved to the front, pressing his lips against Harry's none-too-gently. Disgusted beyond words, Harry bit on Dudley's lip, causing the other to scream.

"What's wrong, man?"

"That bitch bit me!" Dudley moved towards Harry, who was trembling now, his eyes in fury. He than backhanded Harry, sending him sprawling onto the floor. The next thing Harry knew was that he was getting beaten up again.

Severus stood in shock as the scene unfolded in front of his eyes. Thankfully, he felt himself get pulled back into the real world, slamming back into his physical body. He looked at the bundle in his arms and found Harry sobbing. "I... I'm sorry... that's as far as I can bring up the courage to show you..."

Severus quickly hugged Harry, whispering soft, soothing words. After the sobs subsided, Severus dared to ask the one question that had been in his mind. "Harry... Did... Did anything happen? I mean... Did they..."

"No..." Harry shook his head. "Uncle Vernon heard the screaming and opened the door. When he saw us..." Harry shuddered. "He said something along the lines of 'sorry to spoil your fun'... and then... I don't know what happened... I blacked out."

"Do you need me to stay with you tonight? Or would you rather me give you a dreamless sleep potion?"

"I..." Harry stopped.

"Or would you rather both?" Severus asked, no trace of mockery in his voice.

Harry nodded. "Yes, please..." Severus hugged him once more, before taking a potion and giving it to Harry. After Harry drank it, Severus lowered him down and lay down beside him, covering them both with the comforter. "Goodnight, Severus... And thank you..."

Severus switched the lamp off. "Goodnight."

====================================================

A/N: Second chapter up!! Do review, please! I know it's not very good... I'm new to the Harry Potter fandom, or rather, new to writing Harry Potter fics, and I know my skills aren't up to standard. I'm trying to improve though...

====================================================

Thank yous:

**rhianwyn carma**: Yeah, they are _supposed_ to have feelings for one another already... And sorry, I'm not expanding on how they defeated Voldemort... I feel as if I'm writing too much crap... this fic really isn't up to standard... sigh But thank you for your review!

**Quills 'N Ink**: Thank you!

**Earendil'sgirl**: Thank you so much for your review! Yes, I know the beginning was quite bad... Unfortunately, though, I don't think I'll be expanding any more... I currently have just finished writing 7 chapters of this fic and I think it's getting way too long, so I'm not dividing it into more chapters... I think it's a really good idea though! I'll keep that in mind for later fics! Thanks again!

**Marauders-Lover** & **SesshoumaruSama43**: Thank you so much for the review! Here's the next chapter!


	3. Harry's Birthday

**Chapter 3**

Severus woke up the next morning, feeling very much at ease. Before he even opened his eyes, he could feel himself holding another, almost possessively. Harry Potter, he immediately remembered. He opened his eyes slowly, as if afraid to see what the world was going to show him. He heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Harry asleep. He just stayed there, unmoving, looking at Harry's sleeping face. After a while, the young man in his arms moved a little, then Harry wrapped his own arms around Severus, snuggling closer for more contact. He smiled at Harry fondly, knowing that the other would not be able to see. He frowned when he saw the other smile with his eyes still closed.

"Potter, you're awake, aren't you?"

"Nnhn..." Severus loosened his arms around Harry to move out of the bed, and almost immediately, the other tightened his hold on him. "No... don't leave... comfy..."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. "What? Did you say comfy?"

"Hnn... Very... comfortable..."

Severus glared at the boy, but on the inside, he was feeling elated, as it was the first time anyone trusted him enough to relax totally like Harry did, and also a first that anyone thought him as huggable and comfortable to rest on. "Potter, get up."

Harry snuggled closer. "Harry..."

"What?"

"Not Potter... Harry..."

It took a few seconds to register that Harry did not want him to call him Potter. "Fine. Harry. We should get out of bed now. It's at least 10.30, and your owl is in the room, waiting for you."

"Let her wait... I don't want to leave..."

Severus sighed. "Harry, let go of me."

"...Don't want to..." Harry mumbled.

"HARRY POTTER!! GET OUT OF BED NOW!!" Harry screamed, letting go of Severus and then curling himself into a ball. Severus immediately regretted his actions. He looked at the trembling boy for a moment, and then sat up, pulling Harry back into his arms. "Sorry..." Severus said with difficulty, not used to apologising. "I didn't mean to scare you... But we really can't stay in bed the whole day..." Harry nodded nervously and Severus rubbed his back. "Go and wash up first, then I'll get rid of your bandages. We'll head down to Poppy then we can go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry looked up at Severus and then leaned into him hesitantly. Seeing that he had regained Harry's trust, Severus relaxed. "Go on then." Harry nodded, leaving the bed to head for the washroom.

After Severus checked Harry's condition once more and took away the bandages, they headed down to the infirmary to let Pomfrey check on Harry. "Slept well?" Severus asked, trying to break the silence between them as they headed for breakfast.

"Yes, thank you. The Dreamless Sleep potion really does wonders."

"Hn, though I'm starting to wonder if it was really the potion that caused you to end up snuggling up against me this morning," Severus couldn't help but tease.

Harry's face burned at the mention of that morning, but said nothing.

After their breakfast, they headed back to their rooms. "Just so you know, you can go and do whatever you want as long as you stay within Hogwarts grounds." Severus said to Harry, aware that Harry was following him around.

"Erm... I need to do my homework... I didn't manage to get any done during the holiday."

Severus sat down on one of the two armchairs by the fireplace. "Sure. If you need help, you can ask me. I can't promise that I'll be nice though."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, that much I know."

A couple of hours, two scoldings and five arguments later, Harry finally finished his Transfigurations, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts homework, leaving only Potions, which was set by none other than the potions master in the same room. Harry sighed, causing Severus to look up from his book. "What is it now?"

"I don't feel like doing my Potions..."

"What, that essay?"

"Two essays, to be exact. Really, Severus, do you mean to kill us all with the ton of homework you give us?"

"It will help prepare you well for the N.E.W.T.s exam."

"Well, yes, that's true, but the potions homework you gave is as much as all the rest put together!"

"It was meant to be done over the whole holidays, Potter, not in one day."

"Fine," Harry said, placing his quill down. "I'll do it tomorrow."

Severus growled. "Are you insulting the subject? You could do all the others, why not potions?"

"Because, Severus, my brain is dead from doing all the others. I'm sure you'd rather mark an essay which was done in the right mind rather than one that was done half-dead, right?"

"Really Potter, I don't see the difference when it comes to you."

"Hey, I got an O in potions for my O.W.L.!"

"Yes, and how you managed to do that is still a mystery to me."

This time it was Harry who got irritated. "Well I'm sorry, _professor_, if you aren't happy with my good marks. For once I thought I could impre..." Shit. "I mean, I get good grades for my O.W.L. and you don't even say anything good about it. Then what's the point of me getting an 'O'?" I don't think that made it any better...

Severus raised an eyebrow at the slip-up and at the bad attempt to over it up. "The last time I checked, Potter, your grades were for yourself, and not for me. Good grades means that you'll probably get a brighter future and better job prospects."

Harry looked down. But damn it, I worked hard for the O.W.L. so that you would see me in a different light. In hopes that you would be impressed or at least say something good about it. Merlin, why did I even bother?

Severus eyed Harry, finally sighing. "Sit, Harry," he said, gesturing to the other armchair across from him. Harry made his way over and sat down, staring into the fireplace. "Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean that I'm not satisfied with your grades. To tell you the truth, I was really surprised when I found out you got an 'Outstanding'. I was expecting an 'A' or maybe even an 'E' at best, but not an O."

Harry turned to look at Severus, smiling. "Does that mean that you were happy with my results?"

"I said nothing of that sort."

Harry's grin widened. "Okay."

Severus frowned, deciding to change the subject. "It's dinner time anyway, we should get ourselves some food. I'll call the house-elves to bring us something. You can shower in the meantime."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Severus." With that, he turned and went to shower while Severus took some floo powder and threw it into the fire, shouting for a house-elf. When a house-elf appeared, Severus asked for dinner to be brought over, and the house-elf gladly obliged happily, glad to be of assistance. She disappeared back to the kitchens and re-appeared in a short while with another house-elf, and they started to place food on the table in the room.

One of the house-elves, however, tripped and made a mess in the process. Before they could make things worse, Severus glared at them and demanded for them to return to the kitchens immediately and reassured them that he would settle it. After some time, the two house-elves left. Severus sighed and flicked his wand, the mess immediately cleared.

Harry emerged from the bathroom no more than five minutes later, and both of them proceeded to eat their dinner, and then sat down near the fireplace, playing wizard's chess. It was nearly midnight when they finally decided to rest for the night.

Severus headed to his room while Harry went to the other room. He changed into his pajamas and then climbed into his bed, falling asleep almost immediately. A few hours later into the night, Severus woke up as he felt a depression on the bed near him, and some movements. Still half-asleep, he only opened his eyes when he felt a warm body press up against him from behind. He turned around and found Harry in his bed, lying down next to him. Severus frowned. "Potter, what on earth are you doing here in my bed in the mi..." Severus stopped abruptly when he realised that there were traces of dry tears on the other's cheeks. "Harry?"

Harry looked up at him slowly. "Please..."

Severus held his breath at his expression, understanding what the soft plea meant. "Alright... but you had better tell me what happened." As he said that, he wrapped his arms around the younger wizard, bringing him closer.

"Nothing... just a nightmare... I felt safe in your arms yesterday... so... I..."

"Really, Harry, if you heard yourself saying this when you're wide awake, you're going to think you're mad."

Harry shook his head. "I'd think so even if I'm awake..."

"Harry, go to sleep before either of us says something we will regret tomorrow morning."

Harry did not need to be told twice. In less than a minute, Harry was fast asleep.

A few days passed and their relationship got better and better by the day. Every day, they would learn more about the other and more about one another's habits and favourites. A week later, Severus finally decided that they should not coop themselves up in Hogwarts the whole time.

"Harry, do you want to go out?"

Hearing that, Harry jerked his head up to look at Severus, his eyes filled with excitement. "We can? Of course I want to!!"

Severus coughed. "We can go get your supplies at the same time from Diagon alley."

Harry jumped up from his seat. "Now?"

"If you'd like."

"Yes!! Thank you Severus!!" Harry placed his quill onto the table and then ran to his room to change. He was out in less than five minutes and Severus picked up his cloak from the chair. He walked over to Harry and passed him a piece of parchment.

"This is your supplies list. I had access to the list so I took yours out." Harry smiled, and Severus wore his cloak. "We'll be heading to Gringotts first, then we'll head down to Flourish and Blotts to get your books. Then we can shop around."

Harry was grinning from cheek to cheek. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Floo powder." The grin faltered. The last time he had used floo powder to get to Diagon alley, he had ended up somewhere else. Severus seemed to notice this. "Don't worry. I'm going to make sure that you say it properly first before you use the floo powder. Say 'Diagon Alley'."

"Di... Diagon alley."

"Don't stutter. If you pronounce it properly, I doubt that you'll end up in the wrong place. Try again."

"Diagon Alley."

Severus nodded approvingly. "Take some floo powder. You go first. Remember to keep your elbows tucked in."

Harry gulped, but took it anyway. He stepped into the fireplace and shouted 'Diagon Alley!', thrwing the powder. The place started spinning, and he made sure to keep his elbows tucked by his side. After some time, he fell out of the fireplace, face-first onto the floor. His head was still spinning and he felt sick. He rolled to the side, knowing that Severus would be entering any moment. True enough, he came through the fireplace a few seconds later. When he saw Harry on the floor, he kneeled down next to him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing... Just not used to the floo network..."

Severus smirked. "I see I'm not the only one. I hate travelling by floo, but it is very useful."

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Feeling better? You have to stand before we can actually go anywhere."

Harry flushed. "Right." He waited for the place to stop spinning and then stood up, following Severus out of the shop they had landed in.

They headed to Gringotts to withdraw some money first, before they headed to Flourish and Blotts. There, they spent some time getting Harry's books and then looking around to see if there were any books that caught their eye. Severus spotted Harry staring at a book, saw him reach out his hand as if he wanted to take it out and scan it, but as soon as his hand touched the cover, he withdrew his hand and walked away to look another row of shelves. Severus walked over to where Harry had been earlier and looked at the shelf of books, curious as to what Harry had been looking at. He looked at the book that Harry had reached out to touch earlier and saw a full set of 8 books related to Quidditch. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the price - 37 Galleons, 5 sickles and 12 knuts. No wonder he didn't buy it, Severus thought, it's so expensive. If he buys it, he'll have no money to buy anything else. Then, suddenly a thought struck him. He smiled secretly and then looked around. Seeing Harry in another aisle 3 rows down, he picked up the heavy set of books and then headed to the counter. After paying for it, he placed a weightless charm and a shrinking charm on it, and then placed it into a pocket in his robes. He walked over to Harry and saw him looking through a storybook. He recognised it almost immediately. "You're interested in _The Life of An Animagus_?" Harry looked up, and nodded shyly. "I've got the whole set back at Hogwarts. I can lend them to you to read when we get back if you want to." When Harry smiled brightly, he quickly changed the subject. "Are you getting anything from here?" Harry's eyes wandered over to the row where the set of quidditch books had been. Then, he sighed, shaking his head.

"No, nothing." Then his stomach growled. "Erm... but I'd like to get some food if I could..." He said, smiling sheepishly.

Severus smirked. "We could go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get something there... unless you have somewhere else in mind."

Harry shook his head. "The Leaky Cauldron should be good." He said, smiling, "I'm not that picky."

Severus made a sound. "Okay then, let's go."

They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and then ate their lunch there. When they were finally filled up, they headed back to Diagon alley to shop around, as Severus had promised they would do earlier that day. Harry looked really happy and he bought himself some new robes, and a few quills. They had walked into at least twenty shops that day, and by the time they were done, it was evening.

Severus placed a hand into his robes to check something. "Don't you think that we should be getting back now?"

"Yeah, sure." They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, and then flooed back to Hogwarts. When they returned to the dungeons, Harry was looking at his newly-bought robes excitedly. "Thank you for the day out, Severus. I really appreciate it."

Severus tried not to smile. "You're welcome." Then remembering something, he stood from his seat. "I'll be in my room if you need me." For a second, Harry thought that Severus might actually want them to sleep in different rooms that night and that thought scared Harry. The only times he had managed a proper night's sleep was when he was wrapped safely in Severus' arms. And since then he had moved over to Severus' room and slept in his bed every night. Fortunately, Severus caught his look. "Don't worry. I'm just doing something. Will be out soon. I'm not locking you out." Then seeing Harry relax considerably, he made his way to his room and took out the set of books that he had bought earlier. He took off the price tag and then searched for some wrapping paper and a box to place the books in. After finding something suitable, he enlarged the books to its original size and then with a wave of his wand, wrapped it up nicely, even having a ribbon wrapped around it. Satisfied, he shrunk it again and placed it in his drawer, casting an invisibility spell on it so that Harry wouldn't see it if he happened to open the drawer.

A few days later, Severus woke up, as usual, with Harry in his arms. This time, however, Harry's owl, Hedwig, was hooting non-stop and making a lot of noise. Severus shook Harry gently and woke him. "Harry, your owl's making a lot of noise. I think she wants you to go see something."

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily and opened them slowly. "Oh..." He forced himself to get out of bed and then made his way out of the room, Severus following closely behind him. When they entered the room, there was a pile of presents on the floor. Harry blinked twice, then finally understood what was happening. He turned to Severus nervously. "Erm... Severus, may I..."

"Go ahead."

Harry jumped for joy and ran towards the small pile of presents. He took out one and read the card. The present was from Ron. He opened it and found a set of cards of quidditch players. He placed it aside and then continued to open the other presents animatedly. Severus just stood in a corner, leaning against the wall, looking at Harry. Finally, all the presents were open. He had received a book on useful charms to use during everyday life from Hermione, a box of jokes from Fred and George Weasley, the usual homemade cakes from Hagrid and a birthday cake each from the Weasley and Granger family. Severus shifted a little, knowing that he wasn't planning on giving the other his birthday present till the end of the day. He thought about changing his mind, but then thought otherwise. He walked over to Harry and kneeled down next to him.

"It's your birthday?" Severus asked, acting as if he hadn't known. Immediately, Harry tensed. From disappointment or because he hadn't wanted Severus to know, he didn't know. Harry finally nodded. "Do you want to eat your cake then?"

Harry looked up at Severus happily, and that was enough to show that he was satisfied and happy regardless of whether Severus was going to get him a present or not. "May I?"

"Yeah. Which one do you want to start on first?" Harry looked thoughtful, then chose the chocolate one from the Grangers. Severus nodded. "I'll keep everything else first." He muttered three spells - one to bring the extra cake to the kitchens for safekeeping, one to bring the presents to Harry's room and another to throw the stray wrappers and ribbons away. In a snap, everything vanished, only leaving a cake. "I'll get some glasses of pumpkin juice. Put the cake on the table first." Harry looked excited and he nodded, looking for his wand in his room. Severus went to get the pumpkin juice, not saying anything about Harry wanting to use magic instead of just picking it up and placing it on the table because he knew that it had been quite some time since he had used his wand. When he returned with the drinks, he heard Harry say '_Wingdardium Leviosa_' and saw the cake levitate and then move to the table. He smiled internally, then walked over to Harry. "You're recovering fast."

"Huh?"

"A week ago you still didn't dare to use your wand." He suddenly realised what it might have triggered in Harry and allowed himself a small smile, showing that he was proud of him. Harry's despondent look turned to one of happiness again.

"Thank you."

Severus nodded, then waved his wand. Immediately, lit candles appeared on the cake and a happy birthday song started playing in the room.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_But don't be fooled_

_You may have lots of presents now_

_But-wait and see- Peeves will steal them from you!_

Severus frowned. "It wasn't supposed to be like that... Wait till I get my hands on Peeves... meddling with the birthday songs... I'll send him straight to the Bloody Baron..."

He was interrupted by Harry's laughter. "It's okay, Severus. It's the thought that counts. And that was a good source of entertainment anyway."

Severus looked at Harry, then sighed. "Fine. I'll let Peeves off for now. But I'll get him before school reopens... Anyway, make your wish then blow out the candles."

Harry smiled, and did so. Severus passed him a knife that he had summoned a few moments before and Harry took it, cutting the cake. They each ate about two pieces and then Severus kept it. He allowed Harry about an hour to himself to look at his presents, and then knocked on his door. "Harry, do you want to go to Hogsmeade? I was thinking of a day out today."

Harry immediately jumped up from where he was sitting on the bed. He knew that this was Severus' way of helping him celebrate his birthday, and he couldn't have been happier. He nodded vigorously in response to Severus' question. "I'll get changed now!"

Severus then left the room to wait for Harry. In a short while, they were all ready and set to go. They left Hogwarts and headed down to Hogsmeade. They looked around the place and when lunchtime came around, Severus brought Harry to a shop. It wasn't a restaurant, but wasn't as shabby as the Leaky Cauldron was. It was quiet and peaceful. They settled themselves somewhere near the back of the shop and then ordered their food.

"This place is very peaceful." Harry said while waiting for their food, trying to strike a conversation.

Severus grunted. "I come here all the time."

"I'm not surprised. This place _is_ very you... I like it."

Before their conversation could be brought any further, their food came. They sat in comfortable silence and ate their food, occasionally bringing up a topic or two. After they were done, Severus paid and then left the place without waiting for Harry. Harry quickly ran to catch up with him. "Where are we going?"

After a short silence, Severus finally answered. "I thought that you'd might like to go to an ice-cream parlour."

Harry almost cried out for joy. "An... An ice-cream parlour??!! Really??"

Severus panicked. After looking around, he hissed at Harry. "It may be your birthday, but that doesn't permit you to catch everyone's attention like that. Your scar catches enough attention as it is. I don't think I appreciate you jumping up and down just because you're going to an ice-cream parlour. Please, Potter, restrain yourself."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

When they got there, Harry excitedly got himself a cone with three scoops - one with chocolate and pumpkin bits, one toffee flavoured and another that was constantly changing its flavours. Harry ate his ice-cream cone as he walked through the streets, and Severus found himself looking at the other intently. He tore his eyes away and then took out a handkerchief from one of the pockets in his robes. He stretched it out to Harry. "You've got ice-cream all over your mouth."

Harry smiled and took it. "I'll use it later. It's going to be like that until I finish eating it anyway." Then he placed it into one of his robe pockets. They walked around and after Harry finished eating, they started to enter shops and look at anything that interested them. Severus walked alongside Harry and followed him into any shop that caught his eye. Suddenly, he caught sight of something at the display window of a shop. He slowed down to take a better look at it and stopped as he saw the latest cauldron on sale, and there were also a few books that came with it. He hadn't noticed that he was staring until Harry broke his trance by asking him a question.

"Severus, do you want to go in?"

Severus looked at Harry, but before he could say no, Harry smiled and walked into the shop. Severus frowned, but went in. Harry started to look around the shop, and Severus went to look at the cauldron that he had seen outside. There was a sign next to it.

_Looking for a cauldron? Well, this is your perfect choice! This new version of Hwan's Cauldrons will never get dirty. No matter how messy the potion you may be concocting, at the end of it, it will clean itself and be as clean as it first was! And also... this cauldron is the hardiest of all up to date! For more details about the product, refer to the guidebook included. Complimentary book of 'Extraordinary Potions' by Philip Radul while stocks last. Promotional price - 50 Galleons! Only for one day! _

Severus thought about it. 50 Galleons was reasonably cheap for such an item. And who knows when he'll get something like this for this price. He checked his wallet and heaved a sigh of relief as he found that he had enough money for it. He walked to the counter and asked for it. The person at the cashier smiled brightly. "You sure are lucky, sir." He said as he took the book and cauldron. "We only have 10 of these which came in this morning. This is the last one. Tomorrow it's going to be at least twice or three times the price."

Severus nodded, and then paid for it. He shrunk it and then called for Harry. "Got what you wanted?" Severus nodded. "Good! You didn't seem to be interested in anything the whole day and I was starting to think that this trip was boring you." Severus looked bewildered.

"Boring me? What gave you that impression?" He asked as he walked out of the shop.

"Well, the only shops that we've been into are those that have been of interest to me. It's been half a day and nothing caught your eye. Thank goodness you found something you like. I was starting to feel uncomfortable." He said, smiling.

"You're being stupid, Potter. You're supposed to enjoy yourself, not worry about me. I can take of myself, thank you very much."

"I know that you brought me out here as a birthday treat." Severus pressed his lips together and frowned. From the past few days, he knew that he had to be careful while handling Harry, but his dignity wouldn't let it be left as that. Although it was true, he had a reputation to keep. "And please stop calling me Potter. You promised that you'd call me Harry."

Severus, not wanting to carry on the conversation about him giving the other a birthday treat, decided to change the subject. "Yes, right. Harry. Are you about done with this place? If you are, we can return."

"Sure." They made their way back, and when they reached the school, Severus took out his cauldron to put by one side. "Whoa, did you buy that just now?" Severus nodded, flipping through the book.

"Was planning to get one anyway."

"Wow, it's shiny..."

"And it's going to stay that way." Severus said proudly.

"Don't worry, I won't touch it."

Severus looked confused for a while, then shook his head. "No, I meant that this cauldron is special." He took out a piece of brochure that came with it and passed it to Harry.

Harry flushed. "Oh." He said as he read the description that Severus had read earlier in the shop.

"Yeah. Oh yes," Severus said, remembering about the present. "Come with me to my room for a while. I've got something to... show you."

Harry looked confused, but nodded anyway. He followed Severus into his room and sat down on the bed. Severus took out a very tiny box out of his drawer and he placed it on the bed. Harry couldn't see what it was, but was excited. Severus then took off the invisibility spell and returned it to its normal size. Harry's eyes bulged as he realised what it was. There was a card attached on it that clearly stated 'Harry Birthday Harry'. He looked at Severus. "Is that..."

"Yeah, a birthday present. From me to you."

"You... you remembered??"

Severus didn't answer. "Well then, aren't you going to open it?"

Harry looked elated. "Yes, of course!!" He turned to the present and then started to unwrap it. Severus was glad that the attention was taken off him and was now directed to the present instead. He watched as Harry's excitement turned to one of surprise, then utter happiness. "Oh Merlin... Severus!" Harry turned and threw himself at the other. He buried his face into his cloak and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Severus! Really. Thank you!"

"Isn't this reaction a little exaggerated, Potter?"

"No, it isn't. This is the first time someone actually bothered to spend so much money on me and actually tried to find out what I wanted. I mean... You'd have been the last person I'd expected that from... I don't know... I was hoping someone would have given me one of the books from the set... I've wanted it for over two years... I kept hoping that Ron or Hermione would have noticed. I always look at it whenever I go there with them. All I get in return is 'Are you planning to buy that, Harry?' Obviously my answer was no... I didn't see the point of buying it for myself... I wouldn't last through it without feeling lonely... But someone finally bought it for me... The whole set too! Severus, thank you so much! I know I'm blabbering, but you have no idea how much this means to me." While he was talking, his arms tightened around Severus and Severus returned the embrace tentatively.

"You're welcome..."

They let go of each other and Harry blushed, realising that he had probably made a fool of himself. He stepped back from Severus and took the present, then ran back to his room to keep it. He reappeared in Severus' room about 20 minutes later in his pyjamas. Severus had got ready for bed and was under the sheets. Harry took the chance to look at Severus' face. He didn't realise that he was staring until those lips that he was staring at started to move.

"Harry, are you going to stand there or night or are you going to come here to sleep?" Harry blushed, and walked over slowly to climb into the bed beside Severus. Severus turned in his bed to face Harry and then opened his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Harry and then brought the other closer to him. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry smiled. "It was, Severus, it was. The best birthday I ever had..." His eyes slowly drifted close, and he snuggled deeper into Severus' arms.

After Harry had fallen asleep, Severus placed a kiss on his forehead, and then buried his nose into the other's hair, falling asleep as well.

====================================================

A/B: Chapter 3 up Please review and tell me what you think!! Thank you! And yes, I know, I know, OOC-ness galore. Blah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank yous:

**Quills 'N Ink**: Wah. Oh no... Maybe I'll start splitting the chapters and double-checking them soon... [scratches head] I felt that Dumbledore wouldn't really mind if he knew that Severus wasn't trying to take advantage of Harry or anything like that... But wizards do live longer than muggles, right? So it ain't really that bad... is it? I'm really sorry for the bad organisation of my fic!!! [bows repeatedly] And once again, thank you for the review!

**takari4ever7**: Yeah. At least I didn't make it extreme... =)

**Emerald Dragon Girl**: [huggles] =) Thank you Glad you like it... It might get more boring though, just to prepare you... --;;;

**Harry-Snape, Restless Mage** & **Visitor-to-the-Echoside**: Thank you so much!!! =)


	4. Derek, and the first kiss!

**Chapter 4**

There was only three more days before classes would resume at Hogwarts. It had been almost a month since Harry's birthday, and Harry was recovering well from his experience at his Dursleys. He ate his food, and took a glance at Harry. Harry was poking the food on his plate with his fork using his right hand and he was looking at one of the Quidditch books that Severus had bought for him which he held in the other. Severus saw Harry stick the fork into his mouth and sighed.

"Harry," Severus finally spoke, "Wouldn't you like to read that when it's in no danger of being dirtied?"

Harry looked at Severus from the top of his book and smiled at him. He closed the book and placed it on the table. "It's a good book."

"I see..."

"Erm... Severus?"

"Hm?"

"Since I've finished with all my work and all... can I go to Diagon Alley to meet Ron and Hermione?"

"You're not going anywhere without me."

Harry frowned. "But I don't think Ron and Hermione would appreciate having you follow us around."

"I don't have to be in your conversation. I can be a distance away, just enough for me to keep an eye on you."

"Must you really keep such a close watch on me?"

"We never know when Lucius will strike. We hardly even know what he's doing now."

"Okay then, fine."

There was a silence, and Harry was practically stabbing his food with his fork. Severus sighed. "You won't even notice I'm there. I can promise that."

Harry stopped his actions. "I... Yeah... Sorry... Didn't mean to throw a tantrum..." Harry shook his head. "Don't know what's wrong with me..."

"Forget it. When do you want to go?"

"Today, if that's okay..."

"Fine then. We'll go after the meal."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Severus."

"Hn."

After they finished eating, they retreated back to their room to change and then they both headed down to Diagon Alley. As promised, Severus kept a distance away, and soon, Harry found his two other friends. Harry talked happily to the both of them and thanked them for the presents they had sent him some time back. They were talking merrily and about to go into one of the shops when someone bumped into Harry. The man apologised hurriedly and then ran off, apparently in a rush. Harry lost his balance and was about to fall backwards onto the hard floor when he heard two gasps, and less than a second later he felt himself freeze in midair. He had closed his eyes for the impact but opened them again when he felt nothing. The first thing he saw was the furious gaze of Severus Snape.

"Enervate." Severus said after he had placed his hands under Harry. The moment the spell was lifted, he brought Harry back to an upright position. "Really, Potter, you don't have to save him the trouble of killing you, you know that." He said coldly. "And falling over like that. You're not that weak, are you?" In other words, 'Are you okay?'

Harry flushed. "Sorry."

"Professor Snape?" Hermione tried to confirm, finally snapping out of her shock.

"What." Severus barked, turning to glare at her.

"Professor, he didn't want to fall over. Someone pushed him by accident!"

"Mr. Weasley. I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut unless you want to lose house points the moment you return to Hogwarts." He snapped to Ron, glaring. Without letting them say anything, he left them.

"Geez, Harry, what has he got against you? That greasy git."

Harry kept quiet.

"Severus?" A grunt. "Thank you... for earlier."

"Hn. You really ought to keep your eyes open. I might not be there all the time to keep you out of trouble. The next time I leave you alone, who knows? I might come back to find you unconscious, knocked out cold."

Harry couldn't help it. He grinned. Severus' words sounded so much softer when they were alone as compared to when they were with others. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I don't see what's so funny, Potter."

"Yes, nothing indeed." But the smile stayed.

Severus frowned, but decided to ignore it. "I suppose you'd be going to sleep now?"

"Yeah. Tiring day out."

"I can see that. I don't know how the three of you can just keep running around the place like that. Haven't you guys have anything better to do?"

"Not really. I'll go and sleep now." Harry said, walking towards Severus' or temporarily - their - bed. In a few minutes, Harry felt a body crawl into the bed as well, and Harry leant against it instinctively. Harry heard a soft sigh before he drifted off to sleep.

Severus woke up the next morning, feeling a weird rubbing motion on his thigh. He opened his eyes sleepily and they quickly snapped open at what he saw. Harry was still sleeping, but he was holding onto him as he thrust himself against Severus' thigh.

"Severus..." He heard the other moan, and he blushed a bright red. Just as he felt Harry was about to come, Harry stopped and stayed very still. Severus didn't dare to move, and he just stayed there, motionless. Suddenly, Harry started to jerk and twist his body, and he started to scream. Severus jumped at the sudden screaming, but quickly regained his wits, reaching out to hold onto Harry.

"Harry, it's me. Severus. I won't hurt you." Severus cooed softly in Harry's ear. Harry calmed down and then finally all that was heard was his irregular breathing. Severus finally dared to shake Harry. "Wake up, Harry."

Harry shook his head, and then opened his eyes slowly. They were unfocused, but after some time, they focused on Severus. When they did, a bright red tinged his cheeks. "S... Severus?"

Severus sighed. "Yeah, it's me. What happened? You haven't had a nightmare in weeks. Why did it suddenly start up again?"

"I'm not very sure..."

"Not very sure?" Harry's face burned again, and Severus knew straight away that the other was keeping something from him. He frowned. "Potter, out with it."

"I... It's not something I can just say out like that."

"Try it slowly."

Harry broke eye contact. "If you want..." Harry sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know... I was just... indulging... you know..."

"Yeah." Severus prompted.

"And then... I felt guilty.... Very guilty... and suddenly, everything stopped... and the nightmares came back at full speed."

Severus frowned again. Psychology wasn't something Severus was good at. "So, it's all in the mind? You feel guilty about it and the nightmares return?"

"I... I think so..."

"Oh. I suppose it's too personal to tell me what it was about?"

"Erm... you know... it's normal..." Harry's face burned even brighter than ever. "Wet dreams... you know..."

"Why would that make you guilty?"

"It wasn't what it was about... it was... who... and... it wasn't just sex... it was... making love... real love..." The red never lifted from his face.

"... You're feeling guilty because you're indulging yourself in love... I don't see why you should. You, of all people, deserve it." If it were possible, the red colour on his cheeks deepened. "I'm serious." A long pause. "I think the only way to solve this little problem is for you to face it. You should tell that person." Then sensing that Harry was feeling uncomfortable, he added as a joke, "And get laid."

Harry jerked his head up. "What??"

By now Severus could feel the heat radiating from Harry's cheeks. He laughed. "I was joking about the part about getting laid. But from the looks of it, maybe you do need it."

"Severus!!" At that moment, Harry suddenly became conscious of the hardness that was still between his legs. He quickly pulled himself away from the other's arms and then got out of the bed. "I... I'll be back soon... I need to use the toilet... Drank too much just now, I think..." With that said, he moved out of the room, leaving Severus to wonder to himself.

He knew better than to believe that Harry had 'drank too much', but he wouldn't say anything about it to the other if he wasn't comfortable with telling him about it.

Severus noticed that when Harry returned, his movements were hesitant and he had suddenly turned shy. When Harry climbed back into bed slowly, Severus reached out and pulled him close, causing Harry to gasp and stiffen. "Merlin, Harry, there's no reason for you to turn so shy all of a sudden." Harry kept quiet. "Is something the matter?"

"N... No..."

Severus stroked his hair. "Then go back to sleep... It's only 2 in the morning." Harry nodded, but Severus could feel that he was still as stiff as ever. Severus frowned. "Harry, if you want to go to sleep, you have to relax."

Harry shook his head.

Severus pulled away from Harry and looked at him in the face. He was surprised to see Harry with his eyes tightly closed and his face as red as a tomato. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"N... Nothing."

Severus' frown deepened, and he decided to forgo the gentle approach. "Spit it out before I get angry." Harry started to tremble, and Severus sighed. " Both of us aren't going to get any sleep tonight until you get this off your chest."

"What... What if..." Harry bit his lip.

"Yes?" Severus prompted.

"What if I said that I was... dreaming... of..." Harry trailed off, and his hand clutched onto a portion of Severus' shirt.

"Dreaming of?"

"dreaming of... you..." Harry said so softly that Severus had to strain his ears to hear it. Severus stared at Harry in surprise. "What if I said that I'm in love with you?"

Noticing that Harry was losing his nerves from the silence that followed, Severus allowed himself to speak. "Was that it?"

Harry snapped his head up to look at Severus. "What?"

Severus leaned forward to kiss Harry on the lips gently. Harry's eyes widened, and by the time he recovered from the shock, Severus had pulled away from him. "Go to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow. You need your rest now."

However, they hadn't talked about it the next day nor the days after that. Before they knew it, school had resumed, and Harry had to move back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well then, I'll see you in the Great Hall later." Severus said when they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Severus!" Harry called when Severus was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"It'll... It'll be hard for me to start calling you Professor Snape again..."

"You'll have to anyway. I won't have you calling me by my first name in class."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you later then."

"Hn." Severus then walked away.

When Harry was seated in the Great Hall, he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. He stared at the doors of the Great Hall, waiting for the students to pour in. After what seemed like eternity, the doors opened and groups of students started to enter. His eyes scanned the crowd and smiled when he saw Ron and Hermione. He had so many things to tell them that it was going to be hard to know where to start.

"Hey, mate! It's been so long. Doing fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ron."

"Hi Harry, how was your holidays?"

That triggered something off within Harry and he froze. "I... I have to talk to the two of you..." When he saw both their expressions, he quickly added, "But we'll do that later. Now isn't the right time or place." Both of them nodded, but cast him a look that clearly said, 'you have some explaining to do later'. Harry smiled at the both of them and turned back to face the front of the front of the Great Hall as the students settled down and Dumbledore stood up to give one of his nonsensical speeches. Harry paid no attention to him and looked at the line of first years who were waiting nervously. One boy caught his attention. He was brown-haired and was very quiet. He had his eyes glued to the floor and never said a word to anyone around him. Finally, he looked up and walked to the front of the hall. That was when Harry realised that the sorting had already started for some time. He sat on the stool with the sorting hat on his head. For some time, the hat didn't say anything. Harry knew at once that the boy was going through the same thing that he did when he was in year one... except... where would he end up in?

"GRYFFINDOR!!" The boy took the hat off and broke out in a run towards the Gryffindor table. His face betrayed no emotion that he felt on the inside, but one look at his eyes and Harry could see a mixture of relief and fear. Quickly, he motioned for the boy to come over to sit next to him. He caught the movement and for the first time, their eyes met. His eyes were brown, as were his hair. He hesitantly walked over to their side and Harry ignored Ron and Hermione's looks of confusion. However, Harry knew that they would not act coldly to a Gryffindor first-year on his first day here. True enough, as soon as the boy sat down, Ron and Hermione smiled at him and introduced themselves.

"What's your name?" Harry asked gently. He raised his head but before he could even face Harry, he froze and looked down again. Harry quickly looked up to where he had faced earlier and saw a Slytherin staring at them, or more accurately, at the boy. "Malfoy." Harry hissed. Immediately, Ron and Harry turned to look behind them. They turned back soon enough with a scowl on their face.

"Don't care about that ferret, ... err, sorry, what do I call you?"

"Derek, Derek Walton."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said softly to the boy, introducing himself. The boy jerked his head up and suddenly looked at him in surprise.

"Harry... Potter?" He stood all of a sudden and made to move away when Harry pulled him back down.

"Hey, what's the matter? I'm not going to do anything to you. What's wrong?"

"Yeah, I never knew Harry had a bad reputation. Why're you so scared?" Ron asked, almost demanding.

"Derek, is something wrong?"

Derek reluctantly sat back down, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away. "N... nothing... it's just that... I was expected to be in Slytherin..."

Ron and Hermione looked shocked, but Harry kept his composure. "Let me guess, you pleaded with the hat not to sort you in Slytherin?" Harry whispered so that only Derek could hear.

His eyes widened. "How... how did you know? Did you... Could you hear? Oh no... my family's going to kill me if they find out..."

"Shh, Derek, calm down. No, we couldn't hear anything. It's just that," Harry lowered his voice again, "I did the exact same thing you did when I was sorted."

"You... you mean... which house were you meant to be in?" Derek asked just as softly.

"Same as you. Slytherin." Harry smiled, then brought his voice back to the usual loudness. "Listen, if you ever have any problem, don't hesitate to look for me, alright?"

"Yeah, you're our friend now." Ron supplied.

Hermione smiled. "I can even tutor you in your studies."

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said exasperatedly. Derek chuckled.

"Thank you." The three gryffindors turned to him and smiled.

"You're welcome." They said together.

When they finally started on the feast, Harry looked up to look for Malfoy at the Slytherin table and he saw Severus at the staff table. His mood changed instantly. He quickly brought his attention back to his food, but he felt as though his appetite had left him. "Are you okay?" A shy voice cut through his thoughts.

Harry turned to Derek and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who's that?"

"Huh? Who?"

"The man you were looking at up there." He was about to point to Severus but Harry pulled his hand down.

"He's Professor Snape. The Potions Master of Hogwarts and the head of Slytherin house."

"How's he like?"

Harry chuckled. "He can be quite scary, especially during class." He bent over to whisper in Derek's ear. "But he can be nice and somewhat caring too. But don't tell anyone I told you that."

Derek nodded, and looked up at the staff table. A shudder racked through his body. "I... I agree he's scary..." He stuttered.

"Hm?"

"He's looking this way... and not looking very happy."

Harry turned to look at where Derek was looking at and his breath caught. The intensity he saw in Severus' eyes was something he hadn't seen before. Their eyes broke contact as Severus looked away.

"...arry?? Hey, mate, are you listening?"

Harry turned to look at his two friends. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Is what you wanted to tell us something to do with Professor Snape?"

Harry turned a slight red. "Erm... Yes, and no." He sobered up. "Actually, I..." his voice hitched. "I'll tell you guys later."

Derek looked at Harry. "Can you tell me too?" Harry looked at him in surprise, forgetting for a moment that he was there. He could see the obvious worry and concern in Derek's eyes, and he smiled nervously.

"I... I don't know..." Derek was disappointed, and as much as he tried to hide it, Harry could read it in his eyes. He sighed in resignation. "If you promise not to tell anyone."

Derek smiled. "Not on my life."

Harry sighed. "All right then. Later. In the dormitories." He looked up and saw Hermione and Ron's puzzled expression and he shook his head. "I'll explain everything later. Every single thing. Please don't ask me now."

Hermione and Ron nodded. "You owe us some explanation."

"Yeah. I know."

For the rest of the feast, Harry couldn't concentrate on his food. Instead, his thoughts kept wandering to a certain professor, and to how he was going to break the news of what happened to his three friends. All too soon, the feast ended.

After they reached the dormitory, unpacked and settled down, they went to Ron's room. Since he was a prefect and three quarters of them were guys, they decided to use Ron's room instead of Hermione's. After settling down and casting a few silencing wards, the three of them looked at Harry. "You're sure you guys want to know?"

Three nods. However, Ron and Hermione were looking at Derek. Derek seemed to notice this and his face turned red. "I'm sorry... I know I don't really know you guys... if you don't want me here, I can..." He stood up to leave, his face crestfallen, and Ron and Hermione quickly stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Derek. It's just that... Harry seldom tells us these kind of things... and we're his best friends. And you suddenly appear and he seems to be so open to you, I guess we're just... jealous. I'm sorry."

"Hermione... I'm sorry. I really don't mean to hide anything from you guys... and as for Derek... I don't know... I just feel like the both of us have a lot in common... and we just get along really well without even knowing why."

Ron sighed. "We're sorry, Derek." He reached out and pulled Derek back down to sit next to him. "We'll try to be more understanding. All right, now, Harry. Spill."

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't really know how to start... but you know... after Sirius died?" Ron and Hermione winced, not liking how this was going. "The Dursleys heard about it and... they treated me worse and worse... and... they, well, according to Professor Snape, abused me. I always thought that it was just what I deserved. After all, I was the cause of..."

"No, Harry. You're not to blame for any of it. Sirius' death is not your fault! Get that in your head!" Hermione interrupted him.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, 'mione."

"Erm... I'm sorry... but are you talking about... Sirius Black?"

Harry nodded. "He's my godfather."

"And... the Dursleys?"

"My muggle relatives."

"Oh... They..."

"They're anti-magic."

"Oh. I... I see."

"Anyway, I was brought back to Hogwarts by Professor Snape because it wasn't safe for me to stay there anymore... Lucius Malfoy is trying to become the next Dark Lord, and after Snape knew about what the Dursleys did to me, he refused to let me go back to them."

Ron snickered. "Who knew Snape had a heart?"

Harry glared at him. "He didn't know that I heard him say that. He was talking to Dumbledore and I kind of... eavesdropped."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, bugger it, 'mione. Harry didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah, and well... I've been having nightmares... and..." his face turned a slight pink. "he's been helping me to overcome them. In fact, I think he's the only one who has the ability to make the nightmares go away without the use of a sleeping draught."

Ron and Hermione stared at him while Derek looked at him with interest. "And... what's bothering you now?"

"I... I'm afraid that the nightmares may return..."

Ron and Hermione smiled. "If that happens, I'll get Professor Snape," said Hermione.

"And I'll get McGonagall." Ron offered.

Derek looked distressed. "Erm... And I'll..."

"...stay out of the way." Harry looked at Derek seriously. "I don't want you running to my side, you understand?"

"But... why?"

Harry sighed. "When Snape first tried to get me to wake up, I somehow released a magic blast and threw him across the room into the wall. And he wasn't even doing anything."

Their mouths dropped. "You... what?"

"I didn't have any control."

"That's serious, Harry." Hermione said seriously.

"I know... but I'm fine when I'm with the professor. He knows how to handle me."

Ron gave him a sympathetic look. "Has it been horrible with Snape the last few weeks?"

Harry frowned. "No. Not at all. He's been quite civil. Of course, there's still the quarreling and biting remarks and sarcastic tones and..."

"I think we get the picture, Harry."

"Well, yeah. But that's just part of him."

"I still think he's a git."

Harry laughed. "People have different opinions. Though I have to admit, he can be quite a git sometimes, especially during class." He turned to Derek, "don't expect him to be any less than intimidating tomorrow, okay?"

Derek nodded. "But... aren't the both of you prefects?" Derek asked, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, so what's the problem with that?" Ron asked.

"Oh no... you're right. We're prefects."

"So?" Ron asked again, starting to get irritated.

Harry frowned. "Bugger. You're both prefects."

"Will someone tell me what's wrong with us being prefects?!" Ron shouted.

"Ron! Use your brain. We're prefects. Our rooms are away from the others. So if Harry does get nightmares, we'll be somewhere else. How can we call the professors if we don't even know that Harry's having a nightmare?"

Ron froze. "You're right..."

Suddenly, Derek smiled. "I know! I can call the both of you. Then I can go and call for Professor McGonagall or something. I'll have to call Ron..." he stopped. "Erm... sorry, may I call you by your first names?"

Ron and Hermione laughed. "Of course you can."

"Erm... yeah, so I have to call Ron first since his rooms are nearer to the boy's dormitories, and then I can call Hermione since it's on the way."

Hermione smiled. "I can keep the other Gryffidors back in case they get hurt, and anyway, I am the head girl. It would be my duty."

"So that just leaves the two of you. One of you will have to get Snape, and the other will have to get McGonagall." Harry said pointedly at the two boys.

"That's not a problem, Harry. They don't have a choice since Derek doesn't know where Professor Snape's quarters are. Ron will have to go to look for him in the dungeons."

"What?! You're kidding me!"

Hermione glared at Ron. "No, I'm not. You can't expect Derek to get lost while looking for Professor Snape, can you?"

Ron pouted. "All right..."

"Thank you." Harry said. "I appreciate all this."

The three smiled, though Ron did so rather reluctantly. "No problem."

"In that case, I think we better get back to our rooms. It's approaching curfew."

"Yes, Hermione."

"Bye Ron." Derek said softly, before running to join the duo who were leaving.

"Goodnight." Hermione and Harry said to Ron, before they left with Derek.

"BOY!! Haven't I told you that you're not allowed to use magic in this house!!"

"But I didn't."

"Well then, why would Dudley say you did?!"

Harry sighed inwardly. He should have known. "I really didn't. He tripped on the telephone wire and fell. It had nothing to do with magic."

Vernon's face turned a bright red, and Harry froze in terror. "SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT DUDLEY IS LYING?!!"

"N... no... I'm just saying that... that... it's a misunderstanding..."

Vernon entered a room, and Harry backed up against the wall as Vernon emerged out a few seconds later with a whip in hand. "I... I'm sorry Uncle Vernon..."

"YOU'RE SORRY?! YOU'D BETTER BE!! I WON'T HAVE YOU ATTACKING DUDLEY AND KILLING HIM LIKE YOU DID TO YOUR GODFATHER!!" He lifted the whip and then brought it down on Harry, sending him screaming.

A loud scream pierced through the boy's dormitories. Derek bolted out of bed abruptly and ran to the sixth year dormitory. Sure enough, Harry was having a nightmare. He quickly turned and ran in the direction of the prefects' rooms. He banged on Ron's door and shouted as loud as he could. "Ron!! Harry's having a nightmare!! You have to get Snape now!! " No sooner had he said that, the door opened to show a very messy Ron.

He only stayed long enough to nod at Derek before he ran off in the direction of the dungeons. Derek wasted no time and ran to look for Hermione. After Hermione left her rooms for the boy's dormitories, he sprinted to McGonagall's quarters. "Professor! Professor McGonagall!!"

The room door opened. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed now?"

"Harry! Harry... he's..." Derek took a deep breath, and realised that 'Harry's having a nightmare' sounded like a silly reason for why he should be running to her.

"What's wrong with Potter?"

"He... he's having nightmares... and... he had them during the holidays and only Professor Snape can help him. If anyone else tries to get near him, he... I don't know... but I heard that he sent a magic blast at Professor Snape during the holidays that threw him across the room. And it was when he was having a nightmare..."

McGonagall frowned. "I'll call for Professor Snape."

"Ron went to call him already. I... I was to get you."

"All right then, let's go." She walked briskly towards the common room. "You're a first year, aren't you?"

"Err... yes, 'mam."

"Mr. Walton, was it?"

Derek nodded, and neither said anything for the rest of the journey.

When they reached the common room, McGonagall found the whole population crowding by the door of Harry's room. "All of you! Get back to bed now!!" Immediately, the whole group of them turned to look at her and quickly scurried back to their own rooms. She heard screaming and then noticed Dean on the floor.

"Professor McGonagall! I got the rest to stay out of the way but Dean was hit by an energy blast before I managed to get here. And Professor Snape just came a few seconds ago." Hermione said frantically.

McGonagall looked around. "Mr. Finnigan, please take him to the hospital wing." Seamus stepped forward and practically dragged Dean out of the room. No more than a second later, someone flew across the room and into the wall. "Severus!"

A few screams were heard. "All of you! Stay back!" He hissed, standing up again. "Minerva, get them out of the room now. I'll handle this."

McGonagall nodded, turning around. "You heard him. Get out. All of you. Wait downstairs." All of them filed out. As soon as they were gone, Severus approached Harry again.

"Harry... I'm Severus. I won't hurt you..." He said softly as soon as he was by his bedside. "Listen. I'm Severus." He reached out a hand and touched Harry's forehead. "I'm here..." He sat down by the side of the bed and then pulled Harry into an embrace. The tossing and squirming lessened immediately. Severus stroked his hair a few times, and Harry stopped his fit totally after a while. Severus sighed, and then carried Harry up in his arms, walking out of the room. "I'm bringing him to Poppy." He said to McGonagall as he passed her at the door.

"Severus!"

"Yes?"

"Stay with him tonight."

"Do I have a choice?" Severus snorted before stalking out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Pro... Professor... may we..."

"No, you may not, Mr. Walton. Nor you, Mr. Weasley. You will both return to your rooms now and go back to sleep." She turned to the rest of the Gryffindors. "As will all of you. Get back to bed now."

I should have known this was coming, Severus thought on the way to the infirmary. "Poppy!"

"Yes, Severus? Harry!"

"Yes, the boy had another nightmare." Pomfrey understood perfectly as Severus had informed her of what had happened during the holidays just before school had started in the event that it happened again.

"Put him on the bed."

Severus nodded and then brought him to a bed, laying him down. However, Harry refused to let go of his cloak. "Poppy, we have a problem."

"What is it now, Severus?" Pomfrey looked at the two of them. "Oh. I see. Hmm... I think you'd have to bring him inside to the private beds." Severus sighed, and then carried him in. He busied himself by taking both their shoes off, ignoring Pomfrey's look. "Forget it Poppy, trying to get him to let go of me won't work. I've tried." He then climbed into bed with Harry. He frowned as Harry snuggled closer to him. "Poppy, keep everyone out until we're rid of this... problem."

Pomfrey smiled. "Sure thing, Severus. I'll make sure you two aren't disturbed. Oh, you know what to give him if anything happens in the night, right? Everything is in the drawer."

Severus nodded. Flashing him one last smile, she left them alone. "Harry." A small movement. "Harry?" No reaction. "Potter!" He said loudly, but not enough to scare the other.

"Huh?"

"We need to solve this problem."

"Hnn... What problem?" Harry snuggled even closer.

"_This_ problem. We can't have you needing me by your side every night."

Harry slowly opened his eyes. "What?" He looked into Severus' eyes and then quickly let go. "I'm sorry! I didn't..."

Severus rolled his eyes. "No point getting worked up now. We've done this the whole holidays. And there's no one here now."

Harry nodded, and his arms worked their way around Severus again. Severus raised an eyebrow in question. "I feel more comfortable like this..." He supplied.

"I'm sure."

"Don't worry. This doesn't happen all the time. Tonight was just... Tonight..." He suddenly looked up. "Severus, did I hurt anyone?"

"You threw one of your roommates and I across the room. I forgot about your tendency to do that, and I blindly rushed to your side in my haste. As for your dorm-mate, he's fine. He's outside in the main ward right now resting."

Harry reached up to touch the back of Severus' head. "Merlin, I hurt you again... Why isn't it tended to?"

Severus took Harry's hand and pulled it away. "I forgot about it. I'll go get a potion for the both of us. You were screaming quite loudly just now. I suppose your throat is sore by now."

Harry nodded, shifting so that Severus could leave the bed. Severus came back after a while and drowned a potion before handing the other to Harry. "Thank you." He uncapped it and held his breath, swallowing its contents in one gulp. After he was done, he placed the bottle on the bedside table and then settled himself in Severus' arms again. "Severus?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I should be recovering soon."

"Hn. Recovering? I sure hope so. I don't think I can stop myself from sending you to detention and taking a hundred points off Gryffindor the next time you throw a magic blast at me."

Harry chuckled. "I was worse before, remember? I don't think you forgot the amount of blood that was on you the last time I did it to you. I sure remember it as clear as day. At least it's not as bad now... I think I've managed to control myself better now."

"Thank Merlin. Now go to sleep."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Severus." He whispered, breathing in the other's scent.

"Goodnight."

"Harry, wake up. It's morning and you need to get ready for classes." Harry could hear every word, but he didn't move at all, too tired to do so. "Your friends and... boyfriend's going to get worried."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "What boyfriend? Since when did I have a boyfriend I knew nothing of?" Severus looked somewhat hurt. "Well, other than you. You're the only person that's anywhere near to being my 'boyfriend', but I doubt that you'll find it flattering if I called you that."

"What about that year one? The both of you were acting so intimately during the feast."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean Derek? I just met him yesterday! We just hit it off really well, and we have a lot in common, so... wait. Severus, are you jealous?"

"Abosolutely not!! What nonsense!" However, Severus couldn't stop himself from asking, "But, what is it that the both of you have in common that your bond is so strong?"

"We... understand each other. And he is the only other person I've seen that went through the same thing as I did when we were being sorted. He's like my younger brother or something. The both of us begged the hat not to put us in Slytherin even though we were supposed to be sorted there, and both of us ended up in Gryffindor. As for the 'intimacy' you accused me of, I was only telling him about my going through the same thing as he did. Ron and Hermione knew nothing of the fact that I was to be sorted in Slytherin, and I wanted to keep it that way. So both of us were whispering."

"You were supposed to be in Slytherin?" Severus asked, shocked.

"Yeah. But at that time, I heard that all Slytherins were bad. And I didn't want to be in that house." Severus' eyes hardened and Harry tightened his hold on the older man. "But that was then. I don't believe that now." Severus said nothing. "Severus?"

"What."

"Was that why you were glaring at us last night during the feast?"

"No."

Harry had no idea how, but he knew that the other was lying when he said 'no'. "All right then, if you say so." The only answer he got was a glare. "You were saying something about getting up?"

"Yes, but I can't do so with you sprawled over me like that."

Harry blushed, realising their positions. Harry was almost fully on top of Severus, and his legs were draped over the other man. He quickly shifted and reluctantly moved away. They both sat up and Severus stretched. "Severus?"

"Hm?"

"I guess I'll see you later during Potions?"

"Yeah. 4th period if I remember correctly. I have a lesson with your... friend 2nd period."

"Severus, he's really nothing more than my friend."

"I never said I didn't believe you."

Harry sighed. "All right then." He looked at the clock, putting his glasses on. "Thanks for waking me."

"I'll see you later." Severus said, putting his shoes on and throwing on his cloak. "I have to prepare for lessons and eat breakfast."

"Yeah. See you later."

====================================================

A/N: I present to you - Chapter 4!! And a new character to the mix! Was it too long? Anyway, please review! I'll really appreciate it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank yous:

**Desdemona321**, **Sylvanus Snape** & **Dracula5555**: Thank you =) Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I won't be updating so fast and regularly sometime in the near future though... I've got my exams coming up. -.-;;


	5. Jealousy

**Chapter 5**

"Harry! Are you all right?"

Harry smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry." He placed a hand on Derek's head and ruffled his hair. He turned to Ron and Hermione and gave them a reassuring smile. "I feel much better now."

"Good, 'cause we've got History of Magic first lesson." Ron said, smiling.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me. Can I go back to the hospital wing and pretend that I'm sick?"

Ron and Hermione laughed. "I doubt so. Madam Pomfrey will never allow it."

"But History of Magic with Binns first thing in the morning? On the first day of school? What a way to start the school year. I don't think I can survive the rest of the day without falling asleep."

"Oh come on, look on the bright side. At least it isn't Divination."

"Thank Merlin we're not taking divination anymore."

"Yeah. Come on, mate, let's go get breakfast. You won't be able to survive through Binn's lesson on an empty stomach."

"Ron, that's your stomach talking."

"It is? Ah, whatever. Let's go eat!"

With that, the four of them headed to the Great Hall.

-----

Harry splashed water on himself in the toilet in an attempt to clear his mind. It had been fogged up since the first lesson, and he had practically fallen asleep during Charms, which had been second lesson. He went through Care of Magical Creatures without any problem, since they had it with the Hufflepuffs and there was no way that he could fall asleep during the lesson, and prepared himself for the next lesson - which was Potions. He gave a small smile at the thought. Ron was to sit with Hermione and Harry had no choice but to sit with Neville. He took out his book and quill and some parchment, when the doors suddenly banged open. Without turning, Harry knew at once that Severus had just came in. Of course, the banging of the door wasn't the only thing that implied so. The fact that the whole class had gone as quiet as a mouse in a millisecond was a dead giveaway.

Severus walked swiftly to the front of the room, and as he turned around to face the class, he swished his wand and the doors slammed back close. "Open your books to page 875. Today you'll be doing that potion as a practice. I expect all of you to be able to do this without killing anybody. If I see anyone not able to do such a simple potion properly..." he scanned the room, stopping only once to glare at Neville, and then smirked coldly. "I will do what I deem fit." The students shuddered as a whole, and he seemed to be happy at the reaction he got. He waved his wand again and the tables by the sides of the room were filled with the different ingredients. "All of you will work in pairs. The ingredients are by the side. Start now."

Half of the class started to collect the ingredients while the other half read the instructions on how to do the potion. In no time, Harry and Neville were working on their potion. "Neville, please do be careful with the slime," Harry said as Neville almost dropped a vial of the slime that they had to use.

"I... I'm sorry Harry... it's just... Snape's making me nervous..."

"Calm down Neville. I don't see why you cannot go through class without getting all worked up. After all, you did manage to get an 'O' for your O.W.L.s."

"That... that was pure luck, actually... Snape made me do that potion 5 times over during one of the private lessons... and it happened to come out as the practical exam. If it had been any other potion, my practical would have gotten a 'Troll' and the highest I would have been able to get would be 'Poor' or an 'Acceptable' at best."

Harry smiled. "Have more confidence, Neville. You managed to do it in the end anyway, and that's all that..."

"POTTER! LONGBOTTOM!" The duo froze, sharing a distressed look. They turned to the source and Neville gulped as Snape towered over him, glaring hard. "I see the both of you have decided that talking in my class is much more important than concentrating on your potions. You have just lost Gryffindor 5 points." Neville looked down. "Each." Harry didn't say anything, not daring to look up at Severus to see the old potions professor that he had known before the holidays. "Now get back to work before I decide to change my mind about being so lenient." He barked. The effect was immediate on Neville. Neville quickly grabbed the vial of slime and poured it into the cauldron and quickly stirred it the moment Severus turned his back on them.

"No! Neville!! Don't!!" Harry cried out. At that, Severus turned around sharply.

Severus paled. "Get away from the cauldron, NOW!"

The students around that area quickly stopped brewing their potions and ran away from them. Neville, however, seemed to be frozen in place, realising only then what it was that he had done wrongly. Harry, seeing that, quickly pushed him out of the way and fell on top of him just as the cauldron exploded. Goo splattered everywhere and some fell onto Harry's leg. Harry turned around and hissed as the pain made itself known. He was about to clutch his leg when his hands were caught behind him.

"Potter, don't touch it."

The goo seemed as though it was burning its way through his skin, and the area hurt a lot. He hissed again involuntarily and Severus quickly waved his wand, riding his leg of the goo. As soon as that was done, Severus took out a vial from his robes and uncorked it, spreading it over the exposed skin that was now red. After he was finally done, he stood and glared at Neville. "I should have known. The only two mistakes that would have been considered as dangerous were done at the same time. I should have known that you were incompetent of carrying out simple tasks. 50 points from Gryffindor." He waved his hand and the mess cleared itself. "The rest of you! Get back to doing your potions! And Longbottom, I suggest you observe a pair who knows how to do it and LEARN from them. Don't you even dare to attempt anything else." If looks could kill, Neville would have died 10 times over. He whimpered softly and then nodded. "I'm bringing Potter here to the hospital wing since he is incapable of walking by himself. All of you will finish your potions and put a vial of it on the table with your names on it. Longbottom, you are aware that you'll fail this." The moment he was done with his instructions, he turned back to Harry and carried him up and out of the classroom, his robes billowing behind him.

"Erm... Severus?" Harry said very softly.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Neville didn't mean to do that... he's just nervous around you and he can't think properly."

"Nervous?"

"All right, terrified. But that's not the point. I know he didn't do that on purpose."

Severus scowled. "The point is, there were only two possible mistakes that were dangerous, and he did both of them! He's a walking hazard! How on earth did he get an 'O' in Potions, I wonder."

"I'm sure he's capable of doing well."

"Well then, he sure isn't showing it." Harry said nothing. "Potter, do you know what he did wrongly?"

"Yeah. He added the slime all at once, when it was supposed to be added drop by drop, and he stirred the potion anti-clockwise when it was supposed to be clockwise."

Severus smirked. "I see you know your work then. And do you know what were the effects of each mistake?" He couldn't help but test.

"The mistake in the stirring would have given the potion the poisonous, corrosive nature... and well... it makes the potion dangerous. The excess of slime used made the whole thing explode."

"I'm impressed."

Harry smiled shyly. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he breathed in the scent of Severus deeply, before allowing himself to fall unconscious.

-----

When Harry woke up, he found himself in the hospital wing. He looked around the room and tried to sit up. Pomfrey was immediately by his side. "Harry, how are you feeling now?"

"A little dizzy."

Pomfrey smiled. "No splitting headaches or anything other than dizziness?" Harry shook his head. "Good." She changed her tone to a business-like one. "I've neutralised the poison and cured the area. But you're not allowed to leave for at least another 2 hours so that I can make sure that you're fully cured." She softened her tone again. "Thank goodness the professor knew to put the cream on the area to soothe the skin and temporarily stop the spreading of the poison. Or else we'd have a really sticky situation on our hands now."

Harry nodded, then realised that he should thank her for taking care of him. "Err... thanks..."

"No problem. There's some food on the tray. Eat something. You should be pretty hungry now since dinner was over almost two hours ago."

"I've been knocked out for that long?"

"Four and a half hours. Anyway, your friends have been here to see you. They had to leave because it was approaching curfew." Harry nodded. "All right then, press that button if you feel there's anything wrong." She pointed to something that looked like a push button. "I'm going to rest now."

"Right. Thank you." Harry stared into space for several moments after Pomfrey left him and then finally ate the food that was offered on the floating tray. Halfway through his meal, someone came in. He looked up and smiled as he saw Severus at the door. "S... erm... Professor." He sat down next to the bed. "What's the matter?"

"I just spent two hours trying to get Longbottom to make the simple potion correctly, that's what. I swear that he's the only one in the entire class who can't make the potion on his own. And he's serving detention with Filch tomorrow."

"You look exhausted."

Severus glared at him. "You would be too after a full day of teaching children who do not have the brains to comprehend the simplest of instructions."

Harry chuckled. "Isn't that a bit exaggerated?"

"You're not the one teaching. What would you know? In fact, what I said was an understatement. I doubt any of them even have a brain to speak of."

Harry laughed, but quickly sobered when he saw Severus' look. However, the smile stayed on his face. "So..." He struggled to put what he wanted to say into words without sounding ungrateful. "Erm... I don't suppose you're here just to tell me about what happened to Neville?"

Severus glared. "Of course not. What makes you think that I have nothing better to do?" He took something out of his robes. At Harry's confused look, he explained, "A dreamless sleep potion. You need a proper rest tonight in order to recover well from the messed-up potion." He placed it onto the table next to Harry.

There was a short silence before Harry spoke. "Have you seen the others?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You have to be more specific."

"Ron, Hermione and Derek."

Immediately, Severus' expression darkened. "The last time I saw them they were trying to barge in here. Other than that, no."

Severus scowled at Harry's smile. "How long ago was that?"

"How would I know?" Severus barked. "I just happened to pass by, and I had other things to do."

Harry seemed surprised at the sudden harshness of his tone, but quickly recovered, smirking inwardly. "I see..."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "It's about time you rested for the night."

Harry gave a small smile, and nodded. He took the potion and then held his breath, swallowing the insides. After he finished it, he placed the empty vial back onto the table. "Thank you for coming to visit me." Before Severus could even deny what Harry had claimed, he had fallen back onto the bed and promptly fell asleep. Severus looked at his sleeping face and sighed, before he reached out a hand to brush away a few stray bangs.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead before pulling away. "You're welcome, Harry."

-----

A week later, Harry entered the Potions classroom and sat down, taking out his textbook. "Theory..." he muttered, "how boring..."

Beside him, Neville gave him a nervous smile. "I personally prefer theory. That way I won't get Gryffindor into too much trouble."

Harry laughed. "And Snape won't pay you much attention, right?"

Neville turned red. "Harry! I don't understand, why you aren't afraid of him?"

_Several reasons_, Harry thought. _I used to despise him, and then I admired him when we worked together to defeat Voldemort. And now? I've learnt to love him. Though I'd have to admit, he does scare me sometimes._ "Neville, you overestimate me. It's impossible to not be afraid of Snape at least a little."

"So you mean you do feel afraid of him sometimes?"

"Of course. Some of the time."

"... oh. But..." He had no chance to finish his sentence as Severus entered the classroom and started the class.

As he half-listened to the lesson, his eyes wandered to the professor that was teaching the class. He thought about the last month and how they got to know each other better, and how his own feelings for the other had deepened in the process. He absently took down notes as he remembered how Severus always looked out for him and cared for him, no matter how subtle or how outright it was. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice a shadow over him.

"POTTER!" Harry jumped in his seat. "_Daydreaming_ in my class? How brave of you. For that, Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor." Harry narrowed his eyes and stared defiantly at Severus. "And a detention." Harry frowned as Severus turned his back on him to continue his lesson. _Fancy getting detention for daydreaming about him in his class_, he thought, _remind me never to do that again._

Neville shot him a sympathetic look. "It's okay, Harry. I get that all the time. I don't even have to really be daydreaming. It seems as though I naturally look like I am."

Harry almost laughed. "Don't worry too much about it, Neville, the teachers are just blind." Then realising that they would get into more trouble if they were caught, the both of them brought their attention back to the lesson. Finally, the class ended.

"Potter, stay behind. We need to talk about the terms for your detention." Harry frowned at that. After everyone left, Severus flicked his wand to lock the doors and cast a silencing spell. Almost immediately once that was done, his hard gaze softened. "Harry, what wrong?"

Harry looked confused. "What's wrong? Nothing. Nothing's wrong at all."

"Then would you care to explain why you were so out of it the whole lesson?" _Was it that obvious?_ He thought, but he already knew the answer. Of course he had been obvious! Then suddenly, "Was it about Walton?"

Harry jerked his head up so fast that he almost sprained it. "What? What has this got to do with Derek?"

"Don't think I don't know anything about this sort of things, Potter. That look you had was one of someone who was in love. Who else could it be?" _So now I'm Potter again, huh_, Harry thought. He was surprised at the way Severus' tone changed so fast to one of coldness again. Then he realised, Severus' jealous! This brought a smile on his lips, but the moment Severus saw that, he narrowed his eyes. "And may I know what is so funny, Potter?"

Harry looked straight into Severus' eyes. "You, professor. You're jealous. But you just won't admit it."

"I am _not_ jealous, Potter! Don't test my patience!!"

"Then why is it you always jump to the conclusion that I like Derek? And every time you talk about him, you turn so cold?"

"You've only known him for about a week, and he has joined your Golden Trio to make four people. And from what I've seen, you're so close to him that you're telling him everything. Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to do that?"

Harry shook his head. "Not everything. There are some things that I haven't told anyone. Something only the both of us shared and know." Saying so, he smiled. "That was what I was thinking about during class."

Severus' face muscles twitched, and Harry knew that he almost let an emotion show on the face. However, he hadn't been able to see what emotion that was. "What, are you implying that you were thinking about _me_ then?" The icy voice hadn't changed.

Harry turned red. "Erm... something like that."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really." It was more of a statement than a question.

Harry's face turned a brighter red, and he dared to look at Severus from the corner of his eye. To his surprise, he saw relief and something else on the other's face, which disappeared no longer than a second later. "Yes, I... I was thinking about you... but I'll make sure that I don't do that again." Severus narrowed his eyes, and Harry immediately realised how it had sounded like. "But you can't stop me if I do so outside of class time, as long as I don't do it during lessons, right?" He allowed himself to smile.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Severus took off the silencing spell and undid the locking spell. "As flattered as I am, Potter, this will not make me take back the detention. You'll have detention with me at 8 today." Then he said louder, "Come in." He looked at Harry with an almost possessive look in his eye. "And you'll be on time."

Harry nodded, his smile widening. Then he turned around, getting rid of his smile as he did so, putting an impassive look on instead. He brushed past the student at the door and then left, barely noticing that the person he walked past was Malfoy.

-----

"Harry, I can't believe you got a detention only after a week of school!"

Harry winced. "Hermione, it's just a detention. Don't worry too much about it."

"Worried?! Excuse me? You've only been back in school for a week and one day! You get into an accident on the first day and get detention on the first day of the second week. I don't even want to know what'll happen next week."

"But 'mione, it would be boring if nothing happened at all the whole year." Ron commented.

"Ron! You better not get a detention yourself! You're a prefect now and I expect more from you!"

Ron sighed. "I should have known better than to say anything."

Harry tuned them out as Derek tugged on his sleeve. "Harry, you got a detention?"

"Yeah, from Professor Snape."

"Why does everything happen during Professor Snape's lesson?"

Harry laughed. "because he's got the reputation of the worst teacher in the school."

"Is he really that bad?"

"I believe I answered that question during your first day here." Harry said, winking. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to find Severus there at this time, Harry didn't bother to look for Severus at the staff table as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. However, Derek's eyes had wandered to the staff table the moment they had entered the hall, searching for someone. When it seemed like he couldn't find who he was looking for, he turned back, and turned a bright red when he saw Harry looking at him. "Who were you looking for?" Harry asked.

"No one in particular..."

Harry raised an eyebrow, something that he had learnt during the time he had stayed with Severus. "Really..." He smiled as he saw Derek's face turn redder. "Forget it. Let's go eat."

That night, Harry left his three friends after dinner for detention. As Harry neared the dungeons, he realised that Severus hadn't specified a place for his detention. Confused, he decided to make his way to his quarters. He took the route that he was more than familiar with since the holidays and soon, he found himself standing in front of the room. "Erm... Blind worms?" He tried. To his surprise, the portrait swung open to let him in. He stepped in cautiously and looked around the room.

"Harry. I see you're smart enough to come here on your own. I was starting to wonder if you couldn't figure it out yourself." Harry turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw Severus seated in one of the two armchairs by the fireplace, gesturing for him to take a seat. He walked over and sat down in the other armchair, then looked at Severus questioningly. "So you're wondering why you're here." Harry nodded, and noticed as Severus seemed to undergo an inner conflict within himself. "Your nightmares... are they lifting?"

Harry smiled in relief. "Yes, they are."

"And... the books..."

"The quidditch books?"

"... Yeah, that lot."

"I'm still reading them. Don't worry. I haven't lost interest in them. I never will."

"... Ah..."

There was a short silence. "Severus? Are you worrying about me?"

"Whatever gave you that absurd idea?"

"I'm just guessing.... Are you?" There was only silence once more, but to Harry, it was enough of an answer. He hesitantly walked over and dared to ask what he had been wanting to for over a week. "Severus... I think it's time that we get to the talk that's a week overdue."

Harry was prepared to be more specific if Severus had forgotten about it, but from the slight pink tainting his cheeks, he knew he hadn't. "The talk?"

"Yes, you promised that we'd 'talk about it' the next day, remember? But we never did."

Severus froze. "We..." He frowned. "Can we talk about this another time? I promise we'll talk. But not now. I'm not ready yet."

Harry sighed. "All right... But..."

"Hm?" Severus looked up at Harry as he trailed off, and his eyes widened as he felt familiar soft lips on his own. This kiss was just like the last, and it left them looking forward to the next time they would be doing this again. "Harry..." Severus said softly after they parted. "Your 'detention' is over, you can go back now. If anyone asks you what you did for detention, you spent the time cleaning dirty cauldrons."

Harry smiled, before he reluctantly pulled further away from Severus so that there was a safe distance between the both of them. "Okay... Thanks Severus. I'll see you tomorrow."

Severus nodded, and resisted the urge to pull Harry in for another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Harry left the room, not noticing that Severus hand had lifted to clutch on to his left forearm.

-----

"Guys, have you seen Derek?"

Ron and Hermione turned around. "He was just here just now!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think I remember him saying something about needing to see someone, and then he wasn't here anymore." Hermione said, remembering what Derek had said earlier.

Harry frowned. "You guys go ahead to the Great Hall first. I'll go look for Derek."

Ron and Hermione nodded. "Do find him, Harry. He's only been here for less than two weeks. He might get lost."

"Don't worry, 'mione, I will." Harry then turned and ran off in the direction in which he had seen his two friends walk from.

It was only almost a fifteen minutes later that he found Derek as he turned around a corner. He saw Derek's brown hair and he was about to call out to him when he realised that he was talking to someone. A professor. Severus. Harry froze, unable to move. He saw the both of them talking almost animatedly but he could not hear anything. He was willing to bet that they had a silencing charm cast around them so that no one could hear their conversation. Suddenly, Derek seemed to be shouting at Severus, but Severus kept his cool exterior. In fact, he did nothing as Derek kept shouting at him. Finally, after Derek was done, he muttered a few words and it seemed as though Derek only turned angrier. Realising that he had to step in now before things got worse, he took a deep breath and ran towards them.

"Derek! I finally found you! Ah, Professor Snape." Immediately, the silencing spell was dropped.

"Potter. I suggest you keep this... friend of yours in check." He glared at Derek, before he turned sharply and walked away.

"Derek? What happened there?"

Derek gritted his teeth. "Nothing."

Harry turned even more confused. He had never seen Derek like this before. In fact, he had never seen Derek lose his temper before, and this was quite a shock to him. Derek took a deep breath before he finally turned to look at Harry.

"Sorry, Harry, I got 20 points off Gryffindor... Everyone's going to hate me..."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry too much about it. I get points off Gryffindor in blocks of fifty. I just make it up with Quidditch. You can make it up with your schoolwork."

Derek nodded. Harry knew something was up with the other, but he wouldn't pry if he didn't want to talk about it. He decided to change the subject. "Derek, you got us worried, disappearing like that. Let's go back to the Great Hall for breakfast, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure..."

When they got to the Great Hall, Harry noticed that Derek couldn't stop glaring at Severus at the staff table from the moment they entered the Hall. He looked up at Severus to see his reaction and found him coolly ignoring Derek. He then looked up and locked gazes with Harry. Harry saw his eyes soften and he gave a small sigh before concentrating on his food again. Harry noted all this with confusion. He had no idea what was happening, but one thing was for sure. He was somehow related to this. While they were eating breakfast, Harry saw Ron and Hermione deep in conversation, and he decided to use this chance. "Derek?" Derek looked up at him. "This thing with you and Professor Snape..." He saw Derek tense up, but he ignored it, "does it have anything to do with me?" Derek dropped his fork in shock and looked at Harry a little fearfully, though it could only be seen in his eyes.

"What makes you think so?" He asked in his usual voice.

"Gut feeling."

Derek shook his head. "Not really. This is between Professor Snape and I..."

Suddenly, Harry felt a sense of trepidation overcome him. This seemed to suggest... It looked as though... Harry mentally shook his head. It couldn't... but everything seemed to point towards that one possibility... The way Derek seemed so interested in Severus... the way Derek was shouting at Severus in the hallway and why there was a silencing shield put up... and the way Derek kept glaring at Severus just now... and now... This is between Derek and Severus? Harry pieced things together in his head and he paled a little. Derek had a crush on Severus, and it seemed as though he was angry at him for being so close to Harry.

########################################################

A/N: Okay, Chapter 5 up... what do you guys think? Please do review! Next chapter... There's news of Lucius!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sylvanus Snape**: Thank you- here's the fifth chapter... I hope I don't make any changes to it... Heheh...

**Quills 'N Ink** : Thanks! And no, it wasn't harsh, don't worry. ) It's good to hear people's views.

**Emerald Dragon Girl**: It was confusing? Oh darn. I hope it wasn't too bad though--- Sorry! Thanks for reviewing-- )

**Dracula5555: **Here's the update-- )


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6**

Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the morning mail come in, and an owl that landed at the staff table, delivering the Daily Prophet to the headmaster.

"Derek... you... you like Professor Snape?"

Derek turned to look at Harry, shocked. "What? Harry, that's crazy. Don't be silly!"

"But..."

They were interrupted as Dumbledore stood up. "Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but I would like to see Harry Potter and Professor Snape in my office in five minutes. The rest of you may return to your breakfast." With that, he left the room. Harry frowned, but sensed that it had to be quite important. He quickly ate the rest of his breakfast and turned to the other three as he saw Severus stand to leave the hall. "Sorry guys, I need to follow the professor to Dumbledore's office. I don't know the password." Without waiting for them to reply, he ran out of the hall towards Dumbledore's office to catch up with his professor. He got there just in time as the gargoyle shifted to admit him. "Professor! Please wait!" Fortunately, Severus heard him and stopped long enough for Harry to enter, before following him and letting the gargoyle shift back to its original position.

"Ah, I see you're here. Please do take a seat." Harry waited for the professor to take a seat first before taking the remaining chair. "I need you all to look at this," Dumbledore said as he took out the Daily Prophet which came in the mail and placed it in front of them. The two of them scanned the article and then quickly glanced up at him in shock. "Yes, I'm afraid if Lucius is about to make any move on Harry or any of us for that matter, it's going to be soon. He's already gained supporters and has started..." he gestured to the article about a group of hooded wizards attacking others at Hogsmeade the day before, killing about 3 and injuring many others. And at the same time, created a lot of trauma within the people. "I will have to cancel Hogsmeade trips for the time being, and they will all be told so tomorrow. Harry will have to start training intensively as well." Dumbledore turned to Harry. "In other words, Harry, from tomorrow onwards, you'll have intensive advanced training to protect yourself from Professor Snape and I." Harry looked astounded, but Dumbledore paid no heed, turning instead to the other. "I suppose this arrangement would be fine with you?"

Severus nodded. "Albus, I don't suppose this incident is the only reason why you're doing this? Because if it is, it seems as though you're overreacting."

Dumbledore smiled. "You know me too well. Yes, unfortunately, this hasn't been the only thing that has been happening. In fact, Lucius sent quite a few people to try and enter Hogwarts... and they almost sent a spy in. Fortunately I managed to heed them off. But it seems as though Lucius is trying to go for more aggressive methods now... and if I guess correctly, he'd be planning an attack soon. Which is why we have to be alert, and Harry here has to be ready." Snape looked as rigid as ever. "Severus, I'll be counting on you to teach Harry most of the more important subjects: Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions and a few lessons on Occlumency, just in case. If you feel that they aren't needed, however, you can toggle the lessons and change a few as you like. Harry, I will be taking you in Charms. Wednesdays you'll be with me, and Tuesdays and Thursdays will be with Professor Snape unless he feels you need extra lessons. Is that all right?" Harry nodded. "All right then, I guess that would be all. Remember, it starts tomorrow. Ah, I almost forgot!" Dumbledore reached into a drawer, and Severus groaned, standing up. "Lemon drop?" At that, Severus walked out of the office without looking back.

"Erm, no thanks, professor. I'll take my leave now." With that, Harry left the room as well, missing the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

-----

Harry had not spoken to Severus for a few days, and he started to feel uneasy every time he saw Derek look at Severus at the staff table during meals. He tried his best to ignore them, but it was easier said than done. Finally, he decided that he had to talk to someone. Someone whom he could trust. But that wasn't easy either. He looked at Ron and Hermione, and after some time, he decided to speak to Hermione. After all, she's logical and more open-minded than Ron is, he thought, not that Ron was illogical or anything like that... Making up his mind, he tapped her on her shoulder. "Hermione... I... I need to talk to you later..."

Hermione looked at him, and then nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "We'll go to my room then." As soon they had finish eating, she stood up. "Ron, Derek, Harry and I have to go now. I need to tutor him in his Charms. Unless you want to come along, of course?"

"Nah, no thanks, 'mione. I'll stay with Derek and keep him company. You two have fun."

Harry chuckled inwardly for her genius. "All right then, I guess we'd better go. We only have a little more than a half-hour before DADA lesson."

"Yeah, come on Harry, let's go." She then turned and walked out of the Great Hall after waving goodbye to the other two who hadn't finished their lunch. Harry followed suit a short while after.

"All right, Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she sat down on a chair in her room.

"Can't seem to hide anything from you, huh?"

Hermione smiled. "I've been hoping that you'd tell me something. You've been acting weirdly since the start of school. More so yesterday and today. And if I'm not wrong, it has something to do with what Dumbledore called you to talk to you about yesterday?"

"Hermione, for once, you're wrong. It's nothing to do with what Dumbledore told me..."

Now Hermione looked more than curious. "Well?" She prompted after a minute of silence.

"I don't know where to start..." Harry said softly, looking down at his hands. "It's quite... personal..."

"The beginning, if you would please."

Harry sighed. "Hermione, I'm gay."

"Yes, I know."

"What? You know? How's that possible when I didn't even know that myself until... sometime near the end of the holidays?!"

Hermione gave him a knowing smile. "I have a knack for this kind of things, Harry. I can tell. Anyway, get to the point. We don't have much time."

Harry played with his fingers for a few seconds before he looked up at Hermione. "Do you remember when I told you about Professor Snape bringing me back to Hogwarts? And... my nightmares and stuff? And how he helped me to overcome them?" Hermione nodded. "Well... my feelings for him kind of deepened during my stay with him..."

Hermione gasped. "What? But... he's our professor!"

"I know..."

"Deepened... does that mean that you had feelings for him even before?"

"... I think so."

"And... what... does he know?"

Harry looked down again. "Yes... I told him... but I think the feeling is fairly mutual... at least I thought it was."

"Explain."

"We... We kind of kissed..."

"You 'kind of kissed'?"

"Yeah... It wasn't heated or anything... he just pressed his lips against mine. That's all."

"HE kissed you?!! Harry, that's..."

"Before you even dare to say anything else, let me tell you that he wasn't taking advantage of me or anything. Don't you even dare to think otherwise."

Hermione closed her mouth and the room was silent. After a few minutes of thinking, she asked, "Did you guys... talk about it?"

"He said that he would talk about it the next day... but we never did... And I... I miss him." Hermione smiled. "And you know, Derek's been looking at him so much... I saw them arguing in the hallway the other day... and they had a silencing charm cast around them so I couldn't tell what they were saying... but Derek was so agitated... I'm afraid... I fear that Derek has a crush on Severus."

This time Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Severus?"

Harry turned red. "He allowed me to call him that during the holidays."

Hermione smiled. "You're getting jealous, aren't you?" When Harry didn't answer, her eyes started to twinkle in a way that was similar to Dumbledore. "But you didn't hear what they were saying, so you might be wrong."

"But I never saw Derek so worked up before! And the way he acts around Severus... I don't know... I really don't..."

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Talk to Professor Snape. That's the only thing you can do now. Unless you'd rather face Derek about this."

"I've got a lesson with him later after dinner."

"Talk to him then." When Harry said nothing in response, she shook his shoulders. "Harry, listen to me. Talk. To. Him. There's no use being afraid."

After some time, Harry finally nodded. "All right, I will."

Hermione smiled. "Okay then. I think we'd better go for class before we really run late."

-----

Half an hour, Harry thought. He couldn't understand why he was counting the time before he had to talk to Severus. This is silly, he thought, it's just a simple question. It's not as if it's the end of the world. But he knew why he was doing it. He was afraid of what the other would say.

"Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry turned, looking straight into the concerned face of the one person he didn't want to see until he had talked to Severus. He forced a smile onto his face. "I'm fine, Derek." He noticed Derek give him a disbelieving look, then glanced at the food that he was mutilating with his fork. "I'm just not very hungry." Harry quickly added.

"If you have any problems, you can talk to me..." Derek said softly.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I'm fine." He poked his fork into the piece of meat and placed the mutilated food into his mouth. After he was done, he looked at his watch again. A little less than twenty minutes. "Guys, I think I have to go now... I've got lessons with Snape, and I don't think I'd want to be late."

Ron shot him a sympathetic look. "Good luck." Hermione said, smiling knowingly.

Harry nodded. "Thanks, 'mione." He stood and then caught Derek's gaze. This time, he recognised the emotion in his eyes. Jealousy. Without saying his goodbye, he quickly turned and walked out of the hall as fast as he could.

Harry stood in front of a classroom at 12 minutes to eight. 10 mins. 8 mins. Harry took a deep breath, then knocked on the door, entering only after he heard a sound of acknowledgement from inside. After the usual locking and silencing charms were cast, Harry braced himself. "Severus?"

"You're early."

"Before we start... I have something to... ask you." Severus looked up from where he was seated, letting Harry know that he was listening. "Does... does Derek have a crush on you?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the name. "Pardon me? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! And shouldn't you be asking _him_ that question instead of me?"

Harry shook his head. "I... do you remember what happened during the holidays? Between... the both of us?" Severus said nothing. "You said we'd talk about it, but we never did. And now with Derek in the picture..." Severus stood up abruptly, walking over to where Harry was standing near the door.

"For your information, " Harry took a step backwards as Severus paused, each second two steps closer to Harry. "Mr. Walton _is_ in the picture, but not in the way you think he is." He said, his voice dangerously low.

"W... What?" Harry stuttered, backing into the wall. "What do you mean?"

"Walton _has_ got a crush." Harry's back hit the wall, but Severus kept advancing forward. "But it isn't on me..." He stopped walking, his body inches away from Harry's. He bent his head forward so that his lips were next to Harry's ear. "His crush is on you. And no matter what, _Potter_, I do not want to give you up to him."

Harry felt his face burn a bright red. "What? Me? That's not..." His voice hitched as Severus suddenly placed his left hand on the wall, just next to Harry's head. A grin broke out suddenly when the meaning of his words registered in his head. "But I guess I could deal with that... As long as it's not you he's got a crush on." Harry turned his head and looked into Severus' eyes. Their faces drew closer together and came together for a kiss. When they parted, Harry's arms were around Severus and Severus' around Harry. "Sev?" A raised eyebrow. "About that talk that's long overdue..."

"I feel the same." Severus cut him off. "But if you feel that you'd rather be with someone of your own age..."

"No! I mean, it would be a plus if the person I liked was around my age, but I don't want anyone else other than you." To prove his point, he brought their bodies closer together, kissing him on the lips again. "But I've got a question..."

"What?"

"That day when I saw you and Derek in the corridor... what was going on?"

Severus frowned. "That. Was an idiot screaming and insulting a professor and losing house points for it. If you hadn't arrived, approximately a hundred points would have gone."

Harry looked confused. "What happened?"

"He just suddenly came up to me and started going on about me being a bad influence on you and that I was too old for you and things like that. And I recall him saying something along the lines of 'you're not good enough for him' and 'you bloody death eater'. He would have gone on if you hadn't appeared."

Harry's jaw dropped. "And... you only took 20 points off?!!"

"Yes, for being stupid enough not to cast a silencing shield first. Trust me, I would have loved to take more off. Though I have to agree to most of what he said..."

Harry's mouth plundered Severus' suddenly, and he pushed the other so that Severus was the one against the wall this time. "I will _not_ allow you to say that!" Harry shouted, his anger radiating off him in waves. He kissed him once more, this time gently. "Sorry, Sev, I'll make up for this lesson some other day. Right now, I've got something to do. And, oh yes, feel free to take points off Derek whenever you like." With that, he muttered a 'finite incantatum' and left the room, leaving a stunned Severus behind.

-----

Harry felt his anger build as he remembered what Severus had told him earlier. What Derek had said to him, and how he had reacted. As he neared the common room, his anger started to go out of control.

"DEREK WALTON!!!!" Harry bellowed as he entered the common room. Ron, Hermione and Derek looked up, startled. "How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!!" They stood up hurriedly, shocked.

"Harry, what's..." Hermione started to ask, but then quickly thought better of it as she felt Harry's intense anger.

"Mate, what's wrong?"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SEVERUS!!"

"Oh no..." Hermione muttered softly. "I was afraid of that..."

"Severus? He can't be talking about..."

"Harry, I..."

"You WHAT!" A glass shattered and Hermione screamed, looking at Harry in horror.

"Harry, stop! Stop!! Your anger's going out of con..."

Suddenly, the common room entrance opened. "POTTER!!!" The four of them turned to the door, and Harry stopped for a while. "What is the meaning of this! If I hadn't come in, were you planning on destroying the Gryffindor common room?!"

"Professor Snape! How did you... Why..."

"Your vocabulary astounds me, Miss Granger. If you don't mind, I'd rather hear something coherent right now." Hermione's face turned red. Then taking pity on her, replied, "I felt the strong magic, so I came in to stop whatever it was that was causing it." He snapped his head to Derek. "Ah, yes, Mr. Walton. I forgot to take points off you for that scene you made a few days ago." He glared at the first-year. "50 points from Gryffindor for the lack of respect for a professor." When Derek's mouth opened in protest, he narrowed his eyes. "Unless of course, you'd like to up it to a hundred?" Derek's mouth closed immediately. "Weasley, Granger, I expect you to keep your new friend in check next time." Hermione was the only one who nodded. "And you." Severus turned back to Harry. "Are coming back with me for lesson. I don't appreciate you running out of the classroom for no reason." That said, Severus turned and walked out of the common room without a backward glance.

"I'll explain when I come back." Harry said to Hermione. "And I'll talk to you later." Harry said to Derek, his voice taking an icy edge. Then he followed Severus out of the room, faintly hearing a 'what was that all about?' from Ron and a 'Reparo' from Hermione before the portrait swung close.

The trip back was eerily silent, and it was only after some time did Harry notice that they weren't taking the route back to the classroom. Instead, they were walking towards Severus' quarters. After they entered the room, Severus turned to face Harry, finally breaking the tense silence between the both of them.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Severus barked, glaring at Harry. "Were you even thinking? Obviously you had no common sense to kerb your anger! You're not a child, you know that! You're seventeen now - a full-grown wizard! And with the extra lessons that you've been taking, I don't see why you can't control yourself!"

Harry cowered. "I... I was just..."

"Angry. I know. I could feel it." Severus stopped ranting, taking a deep breath. He took a step forward and saw Harry flinch. He ignored it and stood directly in front of Harry, placing his arms around Harry's waist and pulling them closer. Harry looked up. "But I appreciate it."

Harry finally relaxed, and smiled. "Appreciate what?"

Severus mock-glared, but answered him anyway. "Defending me, what else?"

Harry's smile turned into a grin. "You're welcome."

Severus sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"But you like me that way, don't you?"

"Unfortunately." Severus' paused, then gave a very small smile. "I'd like you no other way." Then, their lips met again for the fifth time that day. This kiss showed the truth of how Severus felt towards Harry, and held promises of things to come.

-----

"Tell us what that was about." Hermione said. It was a statement; something like a demand. A command that told Derek that he would suffer consequences if he did not did as he was told.

"What I did is really none of your business." Derek said, not meeting their eyes.

"If it makes you feel better," Hermione started, her tone softening. "I know about your crush on Harry."

Both Derek and Ron's jaws dropped. "Wh... What?? You... Derek... Harry... What??! That is..."

"How did you..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will the both of you stop rambling? I thought Derek was pretty obvious. But for some reason, Harry thought that you had a crush on... someone else instead. And was jealous of Harry."

"Whoa, too much information, 'mione. How long has this been going on?"

"Practically since he came to Hogwarts, Ron. You should really start paying more attention to your surroundings."

Ron frowned. "Well then, who's that someone else?"

Derek suddenly snapped his head up and looked at Hermione with a look of horror. "No way... he didn't think that..."

"I'm afraid he did, Derek."

"But I was jealous of him! Not of Harry!!"

"Harry didn't know that. These two wouldn't be able to notice anything even if it was screaming in their face."

"'Mione, just tell me what's going on, won't you?"

Hermione sighed. "You're thick, aren't you." She cast a silencing spell around them. "Okay, you have to promise not to freak out and go crazy on Derek and Harry."

"Yeah, sure. Just get on with it."

"All right then. Please do feel free to interrupt if I got any information wrong. Let's see... Harry fell in love with Professor Snape during the holidays. Or rather, he always had been, in love with him, that is, but it went deeper during the holidays. Then Derek came to school, and had a crush on Harry. Derek could tell that Harry was interested in Snape, and got jealous. One day he lost control and confronted Snape and screamed at him. Harry came across them by accident but couldn't hear anything of the confrontation because the professor cast a silencing shield around them, and somehow or another, Harry misunderstood that Derek had a crush on Snape."

"But how?" Derek interrupted.

"I'm not very sure... but he told me it was because of the 'looks' that you kept giving Snape during meals, and how you keep looking for him. And when the both of you are in the same room, you can't keep your eyes off him."

Derek's mouth dropped. "He... I... That was because... He... ARGH! That's stupid!"

Hermione smiled. "People in love tend to misunderstand easily." Hermione turned to Ron, who had been unnaturally quiet throughout the exchange. "Ron? You okay?"

Ron opened his mouth, tried to say something without avail, and then closed it again. He repeated that several times, imitating a goldfish, until Hermione crossed his arms and glared at him. "I... That was too much information." He paused, waiting for the information to sink in. Then suddenly, "EWWW!!! Yuck!!! Snape and Harry??!! That's gross!"

"See?" Derek mumbled.

Hermione gave them a look of disapproval. "Haven't you two seen how happy Harry has been? If it makes him happy, I don't see why we should disapprove."

"I bet you that greasy git gave him some kind of potion or something to disillusion Harry! And made Harry fall in love with him so that he can manipulate him to doing what he wants!"

Hermione frowned. "Ron..." she warned.

"But really, Hermione! You don't see him being nice to anyone! I can't imagine him being nice to Harry!"

"Derek, I expected you to think more logically than that. Professor Snape may act horribly during lessons, but it's to keep up his 'It's highly unlikely that I'll be serving the good side' act. No matter what, he's still human! He still has feelings, and it's possible for him to be humane, you know!"

Derek and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. "But..."

"It's Snape, you know. Snape! Of all people, why Snape??" Ron looked livid.

Hermione glared. "Ron, I'm not going to go through this again. For once, use your head, will you?"

"But..."

"No buts, Ron! You should support Harry!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Support him to go after Snape? Are you crazy? This is almost as stupid as your SPEW!"

Hermione frowned. "For one, it's not SPEW! It's..."

"I know what it is already, Hermione! Geez!"

"Anyway, I stopped S.P.E.W last year already, remember?"

"That was only because you were forced to see how happy they really were! And after you finally realised that thos..." They were interrupted when Derek suddenly stood and walked out of the room. There was silence for a while. "Now look what you did, Hermione! You scared him off!"

"Excuse me, Ron?? You were the one that started the screaming!"

Ron was about to retort, but bit it back. Another stretch of silence ensued, until Ron finally decided to break it. "So... what about the three of them?"

"Hermione!"

"All right! I don't know! I don't see why you guys are taking it so badly! I think it's good that Harry has someone who understands what he's going through! And he's happy. I can't ask for anything more than that. Of course, other than for his friends' understanding." She added the last part sarcastically.

At that, Ron's face turned red. It was a while before he spoke again. "Hermione, I'm sorry... I guess I _should_ be more understanding... it's just." Ron's face contorted again. "I just can't imagine the both of them together. Like... can you imagine them kissing? Yuck!" He shuddered at the mental image. At Hermione's shocked look, Ron laughed. "You can't imagine it either?" Hermione quickly recovered and frowned.

"I hardly think that's the point."

Ron, thinking on the situation, faced Hermione seriously. "'Mione, I may have approve now, but what about Derek? He didn't look too happy."

Hermione sighed sadly. "I know... You wouldn't be if the one you love loves someone else."

Ron looked guilty. "I should keep my mouth shut, shouldn't I?"

Hermione pulled him into a quick hug. "No use fretting over it. It shouldn't turn out too bad. Don't worry."

He smiled. "Should we look for Derek then?"

Hermione returned the smile. "Yeah. Why not? And oh yes, I think we'd better call Benjamin to help us with the search."

-----

Harry walked back to the dormitory, feeling much better than he had been earlier. They had ended up resuming their lesson after their kiss, which somewhat disappointed Harry, but he felt much better later when they spent some time cuddling after the lesson. A smile made its way on his face, but disappeared quickly when he saw Derek sitting in a corner near the north tower. He thought of just walking past without acknowledging him, but thought better of it when he saw the look on Derek's face. After some hesitation, he walked towards Derek.

"... Derek."

Hearing Harry's voice, Derek suddenly looked up and focused on him. When it finally registered that it really was Harry, he bolted up from his sitting position and walked towards the other. "Harry... I... I'm so sorry... Please forgive me... I..." Derek looked down, and a sob escaped his lips. Harry was aware that Derek was trying his best to control his sobs, though his body still shook uncontrollably.

Harry froze. "Derek? What on earth..."

Derek shook his head. "You, Ron and Hermione are the closest people I have... I was so scared that I screwed everything up..." The 'I was scared to lose you' was left unsaid, but it might as well have been written down in big, bold letters in red.

"What are you talking about? You have your family don't you?" Harry asked, confused. Or is he like me? Without parents? He thought to himself.

"My parents disowned me the moment they heard that I was in Gryffindor."

"Oh... Don't you have other friends other than us?"

Derek buried his face deeper into Harry's chest, but his sobs had subsided. "No."

"How about Benjamin then?" Benjamin was another first-year Gryffindor - the only person that Derek had ever talked about that was not one of the Golden Trio.

"He... He's... I'm not really close to him."

Harry frowned. "Derek, I just realised I don't know very much about you... Would you care to tell me more about yourself?"

Derek stiffened. "I..."

"Don't you trust me?"

Derek pulled away suddenly and looked up at Harry. "Of course I do! But..." He seemed to think it over. "All right... I'll tell... It's only fair..." He sat back down on the floor and waited for Harry to follow him. Harry cast a silencing shield around them and then nodded to Derek to start. "Okay... My family. Everyone in my family is a Slytherin except for my cousin, who was a Ravenclaw. She was discriminated against, but she wasn't exactly thrown out or anything like that. Ravenclaw is supposedly the next best to Slytherin. Then comes Hufflepuff. Then Gryffindor. You can imagine my family's reaction when they found out that I was in Gryffindor. I was quite surprised that they didn't send me a howler." Derek looked down at patterns on the floor. "Anyway, my family isn't exactly what you call nice or anything. In fact, most of them are death eaters, and many died in the war." Harry looked shocked. "Don't misunderstand. I'm not blaming you. I never really liked them myself. And now that I'm disowned, I don't really think it matters. After all, I only talked to my brother and mother. I don't really like my father. Everyday he would talk about how he planned to make me a death eater, and when Voldemort died, he was so upset. What was surprising was that he recovered so fast. In a few days, he found someone else."

"Lucius?"

Derek looked up at Harry in surprise. "You know Uncle Lucius?"

"Uncle?"

"The Malfoys are my cousins."

Harry suddenly remembered what Sirius had told him a few years ago. "You're related to the Blacks, too, then?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean that you're from a pure blood family?" Derek nodded. "So that's why the Slytherins were looking at you weirdly at the sorting."

"Which brings us to why I only have you guys as friends. The whole Slytherin group hate me to the core, and most Gryffindors call me a death eater. I hardly have a choice. And I'm not exactly very sociable."

"You aren't that bad."

"You haven't seen me with others."

Harry smiled. "I'm lucky, I guess?"

Derek's lips curled up a little in a rare smile. "Maybe." The smile disappeared. "I'm sorry for losing control just now... You aren't... You aren't going to leave me, right?"

"No, of course not. But I forbid you to say such things about Severus ever again, okay? He is _not_ a death eater, and he deserves respect. In fact, more than some other professors." Derek bit his lip. "I mean it, Derek. He does not deserve others going up to him and screaming at him."

"But he took 70 points off Gryffindor already, isn't that enough?"

"That's not the point." But Derek was stubborn, and Harry sighed. "Derek, Severus served as a spy for the light against Voldemort," he noticed Derek wince at the name, but continued on as if he had not seen it, "and has risked his life on many occasions. In fact, he risked his life to save mine too many times for me to count. And that doesn't even include the times he protected me from harm. If that doesn't say anything, I don't know what will."

Finally, Derek nodded reluctantly. "Fine. I won't speak ill of him. But that doesn't mean that I like him."

Harry smiled. "Of course not, I wouldn't dream of thinking that."

########################################################################

A/N: Heyaz people! Whaddya know? Chapter 6 is up! Funny how the muses pop up when the exams come by... Sorry for not posting sooner - hadn't had the time. Please be merciful and leave me a review!

Thank yous:

**Quills 'N Ink**: Thanks. Technically it isn't really a 'short amount of time', since I actually started writing this ages ago... and I'm kind of stuck at one of the later chapters right now because of exam stress... I hope the muses come back soon... Or I'll never finish... And the quality of writing also deproves later... I'm hoping to edit it once the exams are gone.

**MoonpoetessZ**: Really? ) Thank you! There's going to be another OC next chapter, and he's going to be introduced quite abruptly... though I mentioned him once in this chapter... Oh well. I hope I don't scare you off later 'cause of the deproving standard... ) 

**manx**: Yes, I know, I know... Harry does act really OOC, sorry about that. I kind of made him too... well... OOC. Bah. I'm hoping that it gets better... (though I doubt so...) About Severus being jealous... Severus doesn't explicitly say that he's jealous... he's half-worried half-jealous. The jealous part is because he was not very certain that Harry's feelings for him were strong enough to overcome a third party... And as for the 'eleven year-old' part... I kind of forgot he was eleven. Because Derek is more mature than those his age... so I kind of forgot that he was still, after all, eleven. But I guess Severus was afraid that Derek would 'win' Harry over because their age difference (Derek's and Harry's) is less than that of Severus' and Harry's.

**Emerald Dragon Girl**: Complex? Really? I didn't really think that it would be complex... It wasn't even meant to be that long in the beginning... then the muses just kept coming and coming and coming... sigh Oh well.

**Arigazi**: Heehee... Thanks. Everything's cleared up in this chapter- )

**personz-of-da-dungoen**: Thanks! That was really encouraging... )

**Carbyfan13**: My mind's not really working right now... What kind of bondage? I didn't really think my plot was that original.... But I really appreciate the compliment- Thanks for reviewing! )

**Queen Zephora Yami:** Glad you liked it- )

**Dracula5555**: Lol. Yes, yes. It's up. Sorry for making you guys wait. )

**Desdemona321**: Yep, updated. ) Thanks for reviewing-


End file.
